Dusk
by PattyStillWriting
Summary: set After Nessie's birth . Alice surprises herself and Jasper. Carlisle makes a breakthrough in Vampire science. The supernatural world is on the verge of war. Jacob hardly wears a shirt. Emmett desires something he never imagined. Rosalie may have her biggest wish granted, but at what cost? Does Esme have a second chance after all these years? T for language/innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm currently writing a story. By the time anyone reads this, the story will be almost done, it's July 29th, 2:53 AM, 2013 while I'm writing this, but it will be different for you, Reader. How is the future? Is it nice?

First of all, Reader, thank you for selecting my one story out of a thousand others. I'm trying to make a great story, with plenty of emotion. I'll take great care to make you happy. I'm pre-writing this story without uploading a single chapter until it is done, edited, polished, perfected. This could take me a while but I assure you, I'll never give up. I'm fully committed to this story. I'll give you a rough summary for now. I already have 50 full pages of solid writing on a Word Document. It's not much, but I'm planning on a long story. Here's a summary:

"Things are changing faster than the seasons. Nessie and her new pal are growing almost visibly. Carlisle is on the verge of a major breakthrough. Rosalie might get her deepest yearned for wish after all. Jacob still doesn't wear a shirt. Esme could have a second chance. Emmett surprises himself. The Vampire world is on the verge of a full scale war. The Volturi are back. Jacob still doesn't wear a shirt. Add school, motorcycles, mean girls and shady boys to the mix and you've got the newest fanfiction, Dusk. Probably followed by an equally dramatic sequel, Waning Crescent. Possibly threequel, Solar. And while I'm at it, Lunar. That's four fun-filled books, all for the discount price of ALL YOUR FEELS. Okay, goodnight Reader. Sorry if I scared you, have a bandaid or put a box of cheez-its on your head and scream. Whatever floats your boat.

Love from Pat


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you have a lot of fun reading it, because I sure had fun writing it. You probably don't like it when people add their own characters, but I promise Dalia ain't the main character. Renesmee and Jacob will be the focus of this series. Okay, I don't own anything but Dalia and Dalia's mother. Also, the Plasma idea later belongs to Charlotte Webber, go search her up :3  
**

I crept through the shadowy forest that I lived in with my parents. I overheard them talking, but they couldn't hear, see, or smell me. I was special.

"Joham, this is wrong! The entire Volturi will come after us and our baby girl! They'll kill her!" said my mama. Who're the Volturi?

"You think I care? She's my experiment. Success, experiment went well, I'm leaving you for a new human. I'm leaving in a week to create my army, come with me or don't. I honestly do not care," snapped Papa. My heart ached.

"I'm going with you, Papa!" I screamed.

FOUR DAYS LATER

My mind was laced with fear, doubt, and something I could not quite place. Fear was the most prominent.

The tall vampires in the black cloaks stood around me, getting ready. The Volturi were going to kill me for a crime. My existence was the crime, and since my parents were… they… I clenched my tiny fist. I was the only one left to punish. My papa's dream had failed, and I was the only one left. The enemy had found us, and it was up to me now.

"Stop!" said the leader with the dark hair and the feathery voice. He knelt before me, the fading sunshine glinting off his slick teeth and translucent skin.

"I want to see if she truly is gifted. We shall see, little one," he murmured, so softly it was as if he was speaking to me only. Our little secret. They brought me into a clearer area and made sure that the other vampires- I think he called them his guard- weren't in my way. I realised that if I could at least sort of show him my gift then maybe I would survive and carry out my papa's final wish, instead of being burned like my family before me.

I clenched my fists, squeezing my eyes tightly. I concentrated on pulling the sweet, serene blanket of my gift over my body like a cloak. Everyone gasped, and I knew I had done it. I had vanished. Mama didn't like me to show my gift, she said it put me in grave danger. My father thought otherwise. They didn't agree on a lot of my upbringing.

The night I was born was not a happy night. My mama decided I was ready to come out of her, so my papa bit her a lot of times, and then proceeded to cut her womb open and lift me out. This was only about two weeks ago. In that time, my papa told me such things. I became very smart, growing rapidly into a toddler, but still knowing more than the average high schooler. Well, no, but I was smart for a two-week old. I was conceived when my mama was human. She carried me as a human, and then when I was being born became a vampire. My papa told me we were going to Washington, to find this special group of vampires that only drink the blood from animals. He said that the night before I was born, another little girl was brought into the world. I asked him how he knew, and he said that a wolf told him so. I thought that was really silly because wolves are animals and can't talk. I did believe that there was a coven that had different feeding habits, just not that they had a little girl.

These vampires called the Volturi busted into our area of the forest and wanted to take me away, to research what I was and decide whether I was a danger. Mama didn't like that and she ran at them, they killed her first. Papa didn't even look sad; he just shoved me behind him and told them that I was his. They killed him. Now here I am, trying to save my life, alone in the world with only the name "Forks, Washington" in my head and a map in my pocket.

The vampires huddled close together and tried to decide what to do about me. I realised that nobody was touching me, or near me. They assumed I'd sit still. I tried my hardest to vanish, to melt into the grass and disappear again.

"Where did she go?!" someone hissed. I looked up, and they were all gazing around me, trying to see me.

"She must have run off! Find her!" Aro bellowed. I almost let out a giggle, and silently lifted myself into a tree to watch them struggle. I felt like I had a shield around me, a blanket. But the blanket was too tight and hard to hold onto. I sprang through the treetops away from the bad vampires that killed my papa. I wondered why he didn't cry when Mama got burned. I pushed the thought away from me and kept going. I knew this direction, Papa told me that if we ran straight that way we would hit the water, and if we swam straight we'd hit Forks. About an hour later, I did hit the water. I paused only to tie my shoe, and then made to dive into the channel. I really didn't want to get wet and cold. I jumped anyway, closing my eyes tightly, keeping my blanket around me. The cold water hit me. Kicking my legs, I floated over the channel. I was so tired, keeping my blanket in place that my eyes drooped and I hit the other shore very ungracefully. Oh great, a face full of dirt. I dusted myself off and started running, not caring enough to pull my lovely blanket back. I needed the energy to get to Forks!

I stood in the forest, dripping wet and alone. Hot tears flowed down my dirty face onto my ravished dress. I was so tired, but I had to keep following this beautiful scent, a mix of two scents. One smelled like… love! It smelled of hugs and mommy stuff. It was so warm, but it had the sweet tones that my parents and the bad vampires also had. The other smelled like a warm fire, and the color white, and the mildest spices. It smelled soft. It also had the sweet tones that I realised was the scent of vampire. I followed it, fighting to keep my eyes open. I came to a beautiful house nestled in the woods. It was large and modern and was drenched in the vampire smell. I noticed a door opening in the front and people rushed out onto the porch looking at me.

"Help," I whimpered, and then I fell into the blackness that was tugging at the corners of my mind.

Alice POV

"Jazz, something's wrong!" I shrieked, frustrated. He was at my side instantly. "I can't _see!_"

He gave me a funny look, saying "Ma'am, I know you can't see Renesmee,"

I smacked him on the chest. "No! I can't see! Like, I'm even blinder suddenly! I think the wolves are coming, but I can't be sure. No, if it was the wolves we'd disappear completely… it's as if Renesmee has doubled herself and is causing two different holes..."

His look turned from confusion to worry. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, flanked by Emmett and Rosalie. They all had the "what's going on" look on their faces. I knew they heard us talking, so I didn't bother filling them in. Then, Jasper tensed.

"Someone is here. I just got new emotions! Tired, worried, upset, alone, lost… they all have a childish edge to them, a little girl! She's in the yard, move!" Jasper yelled. We all flocked to the porch, just in time to see a toddler stumble in. Her heart fluttered, but she was impossibly beautiful. There was only one other girl we knew like that. The girl had shiny black hair in curls that fell to her waist. She had curious, icy blue eyes and a very round, blushing face. She was barefoot and by the looks of her knees, she spent a lot of time in the forest. Her red and white dress was in tatters, and she whispered "help... me…" and fell to the ground.

Esme was the first to react, gasping and running to the child. She held the girl in her arms and murmured to her as we brought her inside the house. This girl was a half vampire, no doubt about it.

Dalia POV

As I slept, free of worry, soft tendrils of the cold darkness caressed against my arms. It felt like swimming in water with cold patches, and the patches stroked me lovingly, welcoming me back to the land of sleep. They filled my mind with sweet promises and whispers. I saw images of mama and papa, but only for a second. The darkness was melting away into soft white light.

I awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright on the cushy couch. A beautiful golden-haired woman with the face of an angel was sitting next to me. Behind her, a dark muscly guardian stood.

"It's okay," the angel crooned. "We're here to protect you and take care of you."

"Are you…?" I choked out, stunned by her striking yet maternal features.

"Vampires. Yes, yes we are," said the man behind the angel. "Are you one?"

I knew he knew very well what I was. I nodded at him. "But only half of one," I mumbled.

"Well that's good, if you were a full vampire you'd be too cute for us to handle," said a voice from behind the couch. I looked up and saw a tiny woman with fairy features and dark spiky hair. I tried my hardest not to giggle. I felt drawn to the fairy lady. Instinctively, as if she were my mama, I reached out for her and made grabbing motions with my hands, a small toddler-esque sound forming in my throat. The fairy seemed hypnotised by me, and lifted me into her arms. I settled with my cheek against her throat and my hands around her shoulders. I blinked my eyes at the tall, confused looking blonde man standing next to her. He reminded me of my papa, and I wanted to sit on his lap and bounce and have him tell me stories. A gasp came from the back of the room and I spun to look at a bronze-haired man, staring at me intently. Another gasp came from the fairy holding me, and another from the blonde haired man. The rest just looked confused.

"Alice… she has parents…" said the blonde man.

The fairy snapped, "I know that!"

"No, I don't. The bad people burned them." I spoke looking at the necklace the fairy, Alice, was wearing. Everyone gasped.

"How did you escape?" The guardian wanted to know.

"Emmett!" The angel said. "You're going to traumatize her, leave her alone!"

I only grinned at them. "I did the thing!" I giggled, happy to be surrounded by these golden-eyed people. They all looked bewildered, which only increased my giggles. I wriggled out of Alice's arms and stood in the middle of the living room, laying my eyes on every person. There were seven in total, and I noticed that everyone had a match of the opposite gender, all but one. The bronze haired one stood alone. I closed my eyes and imagined pulling a security blanket over me, shrouding every part of my body. Everyone gasped.

"I can't smell her!"

"I can't hear her!"

"Where did she go?!"

I pushed the blanket away with ease and grinned at the folks around me. I remembered mama telling me not to show off, her face angry and twisted that I had made my arm vanish. Why did she look so angry? But then I remembered papa walking over to us and telling me to flaunt what I had so people knew I was better than them. I didn't like flaunting, so I sat down and shut up before they thought I was a brat.

Alice and Emmett started clapping wildly, followed by blonde-haired and angel, and then bronze haired, and then a lady with a motherly face and caramel hair, and a man with a gentle composure.

"I suppose it's time we all introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife, Esme. You know Alice and Emmett already. On the couch is Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and beside Alice is her husband Jasper. Over by the window is Edward. I'm afraid we're missing Edward's wife, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee. They should be back shortly," said the gentle man, Carlisle. I waved and smiled at everyone as he mentioned them, and they smiled back. Alice was captivated with my every move and Jasper not far behind. I suddenly remembered my manners.

"I'm Dalia Ferncrest. My mama and papa were Millie and Joham Ferncrest. My mama got pregnant with me, and as soon as I was being born, Papa changed her. Then these men and women came and told Papa that they'd been looking for him. They burned Mama because she ran at them, and Papa because he said they'd never stop him from having an army." I sniffed, remembering. All the adults looked around, tensely. Just then, a beautiful chocolate-haired woman walked in, holding a little girl about my age. The girl had big brown eyes, creamy white skin, and bronze ringlets down her back. She looked at me, shocked, but waved her fingers at me. I waved mine back, and that was how our friendship started.

The vampires filled the new girls, Bella and Renesmee in. I liked the name, Renesmee. I tried it out.

"Renesmee…" I said, mostly to myself. Everyone turned to look at me, including the young Halfling. I looked around at everyone. "He told me about you. A clan of golden-eyed vampires who were famous in the supernatural world. Everyone knew that these vampires interacted with humans, and that one of them was in love with a human. He told me tales of a little girl, a half vampire like myself."

They all stared at me.

"She's so intelligent… obviously her father, Joham, has been teaching her," Edward murmured.

"But here's the question, what are we going to do with her? Her parents… she's alone. We can't let her be alone she's a child!" said Alice, her voice rising. "I don't know about you, but I feel… like she was sent to me. Us," she amended, looking at Jasper.

"I feel it too. Not just from you, but from me too. I feel the need to destroy anyone who wants to hurt her, I don't want her to grow up, and it feels like love," Jasper said.

Edward smirked. "That's the feeling of being a parent," he said.

Alice POV

I walked slowly over to Dalia.

"Could we… adopt you?" I whispered, hardly daring to hope. Dalia's eyes filled with tears as she reached out for me.

"Mama and Papa didn't love me," she sniffed as I pulled her into my arms. "I just want a mommy and a daddy that will love me!"

She looked as if she'd just realised. The looks of uncaring on her parents faces. She was probably an experiment. That broke my dead heart into pieces.

"Dalia, we love you. It feels like fate brought you out of their hands and into ours," I crooned to her. She held me so tight; it would have hurt if I'd been a human.

"Mommy," she whispered. Remember my dead heart? It never felt so alive in this moment. Jasper walked over, and sank to his knees to be at eye level with us. He wrapped his strong arms over us both, and Dalia leaned her head on his chest.

"Daddy,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Charlotte Webber owns the Plasma/Serum or whotever I called it. SM owns a lot of this, but not Dalia she is the fruit of my noogle-noodle.**

Dalia POV

Over the next few weeks, I learned about all of the special gifts belonging to the Cullens. Renesmee and I became fast friends, learning how to use our special gifts together. I would often shroud myself and listen in on family conversations, or sneak us cookies. Uncle Edward knew about this, being able to read minds, but when I was invisible nobody could use their gifts on me, or touch me. Grandpa Carlisle figured my gift was a physical shield, designed to erase me from existence practically. I earned a matching nickname with Renesmee, being inseparable. We were Nessie and Dessie. A werewolf always came to visit, his name was Jacob. Nessie and I were both very attached to Jacob, even though I loved to spend time with Alice and Jasper. I mean, Mommy and Daddy.

One night, I was lying on the carpet next to Nessie, holding hands. She was showing me what I looked like when I was vanishing. I, in return, was trying to extend my blanket to cover both of us. Uncle Edward watched us fondly. Suddenly, he looked excited.

"Carlisle, is it really time?" he called.

"Yes, I believe it is," said Carlisle, walking down the stairs. "My children, I have an announcement to make." He pulled Esme next to him and kissed her cheek.

"If vampires were to reproduce, if vampires had a substitute that tasted and smelled more appealing than blood, what would you do?" said Carlisle.

"It would revolutionize the vampire world. We could even blend with humans!" said Edward.

"Correct. It would take us years to get everyone off human blood of course, but seeing as we have eternity, we shall wait for society to be ready." Responded Carlisle.

"Darling, where are you going with this?" asked Esme, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have invented a serum using coconut juice, which has been substituted for plasma before, and plasma, and also a combination of spliced cells, including hormones," he told us.

Auntie Rose screamed. She jumped around, and kissed everyone in the room on the cheek. What was going on?

"Upon drinking this serum, you have 24 hours to be fertile. As we have learned, male vampires are already fertile, where females are not," he glanced at Edward, and then Rosalie. "Every pregnancy should only last about 3 months"

Rosalie screamed with joy, and even Mommy and Auntie Bella and Esme got dreamy looks in their eyes. The men looked confused, but hopeful.

Did this mean cousins, and possibly siblings for Nessie and me? Oh, gosh! Gosh! Please, God, let us get more family! Nessie put her hand on my cheek, and showed me excitement. So, she was on the same page as me. We held hands and bounced around the living room.

"Oh, dear, this house cannot possibly fit more people in it! And of course, the town will get so suspicious! We need a new location, and possibly a new story. Oh, dear! I need to plan!" Esme cried and bustled into Carlisle's study to look at maps, but we could hear her sobbing with excitement.

"Of course, this serum acts as a substitute for human blood, replenishing thirst even better. There is a side effect, though…" Edward continued. We all looked at him. "It changes the eyes back to their original color, but much more bright, like a neon sign."

I giggled and they all stared at me.

"You're gonna look prettier!" Nessie said. I kept giggling and we high fived.

CHAPTER CUTOFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 MONTHS LATER- CHRISTMAS EVE

NESSIE POV

"It's settled, people! We fly to South America in two weeks' time!" Alice yelled. Dessie and I were getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be Christmas, so I was staying in the big house because it would be more fun that way. Carlisle was putting the finishing touches on the very first bottle of the serum, which didn't have a name yet.

"Okay, little monsters, brush your teeth and wash your faces!" said Emmett. We just looked at him, silently egging him on. He grabbed us both around the waists and held us under his huge arms, then plunked us on Alice's massive bathroom counter. Why do vampires need bathrooms if they don't go tinkle? I decided to ask Momma later. Emmett put blue toothpaste that tasted like how knives feel on our brushes, and then stuck them in our mouths. We brushed obediently, then rinsed and washed our shining faces. He carried us, one on each shoulder, into the bedroom and set us on Alice's bed. He then looked really awkward.

Emmett was taking care of us tonight, because Rose wanted him to "learn how to be a daddy". They were gonna make the baby when we were settled into our new home in South America.

"Okay, what pajamas do you want to wear?" he asked us. Dessie and I ran to the closet and pulled out matching yellow pajamas. Then, we held up our arms and waited patiently. He pulled our pretty dresses over our heads, then we got into our pajamas and I got down on my knees, cupping my hands. Dessie stepped into my hands and pulled herself onto the bed, turned around and pulled me up. Emmett just watched, amazed by our teamwork. We high fived, then crawled under the duvet and went right to sleep.

He kissed our heads one by one, and left the room. Dessie held my hand, and we sunk into the same pleasant dream of a glittering castle in the ocean.

BELLA POV

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" asked Edward. I was ready for anything he had to offer. Tonight, we would test the new serum. Tonight, a new joy could enter my stomach. A new little nudger.

"Edward," I breathed. "I'm ready." He passed me a wine glass full of a white, faintly blue liquid.

"When your eyes are fully brown, we'll be ready," he told me. I nodded, and took a hesitant sip. It tasted nothing like blood, but vaguely tropical. It tasted like raindrops on your skin, but the raindrops were exploding into colors and musical notes, and the sun shined all around you as you simply flew.

"Oh!" I gasped. He held me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong!" he hissed.

"Oh," I said again. "Edward, that was so good!" I drank another sip and handed it to him. He tried a little, and his eyes widened and… brightened a little. Morphed shades, almost. Together, we drank the rest of the serum sample. Then we just sat in our bedroom in the cottage, and stared lovingly into each other's' eyes. Slowly, his eyes turned bright green about a half hour after we finished the glass.

"Your eyes are just like they used to be… only more intense. Sexier, if even possible," he purred in my ear. I moaned, and pulled him onto me.

ESME POV

As I designed each house with an expert hand, my concentration never wavered. Alice and Jasper wanted one more child, so I gave them a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house. Their bedrooms were to be designed by Alice, so I'd delivered the papers to her for "interior design". I knew Rosalie and Emmett wanted 3 kids, so I gave them the same as I'd given the others. Bella and Edward wanted one more, so they got the same. Carlisle and I would have the main house, with a bedroom for each married couple and room to expand.

The houses would be in a ring, with a center courtyard. At the top of the ring, the main house would sit. On its right would be Rosalie and Emmett; on the left would be Alice and Jasper. Next to it would be Bella and Edward. Four extra houses were also on the ring. Jungle surrounded the flat area, which was about 10 acres. A large but beautiful wall surrounded our area, complete with alarms so that we would be completely safe. The whole family was ecstatic, totally ready for the new leg of the Cullen Adventure.

All the house plans were sent to our contractor team, who started building the houses. Two months later, the compound was built and we were just waiting for Dessie and Nessie to wake up for Christmas.

Nessie had received:

-A locket from Edward and Bella

-A bracelet from Jake

-A nice starter computer from Jasper and Alice

-The Sims 3, the entire Sims 3 expansion pack collection, and Minecraft from Emmett and Rosalie

-the Series of Unfortunate Events from Carlisle and myself

Dessie had received:

-A similar locket from Alice and Jasper

-A bracelet from Jake with a different pattern

-The same computer in white from Edward and Bella

-Minecraft and all the Sims 3 Stuff Packs (so she and Nessie could share) from Rosalie and Emmett

-the Harry Potter series from Carlisle and myself

The girls woke up at 5:30 AM and were totally excited for their gifts. They hugged and kissed everyone, and refused to take off the lockets or the bracelets. They didn't set up their computers because we were moving soon anyway, but voraciously started reading their books.

Bella and Edward took Renesmee to see her grandpa Charlie, so Dalia helped me work on our new family story in case we should go into town for a shopping trip. This time, everyone would be siblings except for Nessie and Dessie.

Edward would be my brother, and we were orphans from a car crash. I'd raised him as we grew up without them.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper were siblings. Their parents split up, and now live on different parts of the world. Tanya and Kate were their cousins, should they visit, and Carmen and Elezar their parents.

Bella, Emmett and Alice were siblings, who moved away together to travel the world when they met Edward and I. We banded together, and then found Carlisle and his siblings in Alaska, and we all lived there for a few years before Nessie was born, and on the same day, Dessie. We moved to South America for the next part of our journey. Of course, when Jacob heard the news we were planning to move to South America to research more about Dalia and Renesmee, he was furious. He nearly phased with the girls right beside him! I let him know, gently, that there were extra houses and that he was of course invited. He said he could miss the pack, but he was old enough and it was time he moved out anyway.

The girls were itching to get going so they could play on their computers, which made us laugh, and Bella's baby bump was slightly showing. It was advancing almost as fast as the Halflings did. Bella was terrified as to how the baby would get out, but Carlisle told her that the serum set her uterus and, hum, lady parts back to how she'd been when she was human. Basically, her lower body went back to being human. She was annoyed all the time, clasping her belly and muttering about having to pee, being a tad hungry, and her feet getting sore. Alice was ecstatic, but Rosalie was simply off the walls. In the morning, we'd be headed to our new home. Thanks to the kids, we'd had to add a pool with a lazy river winding around camp that had a faux waterfall and jungle plants. They were both avid swimmers, and since money was no problem we'd agreed. Bella was worried about turning the girls into spoiled brats, but Edward assured her that she'd be raised as we all were.

Nessie felt sick the night before we were leaving. She got scared and her tummy got upset. The poor thing was nervous about having to leave the home she'd been born in. All the furniture had been sold, save for the items we'd sent to the new houses. That left a bare, empty house with only one bed for the girls to sleep in. The suitcases had been sent before us, and all we were taking for carry on was a backpack each for the little ones. Emmett joked around by placing Nessie's backpack around Bella's baby bump, causing Nessie to jump on his shoulders and whack his head until I told them to stop horsing around and go to bed. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I stayed up all night, whispering lullabies to the girls and holding them. They were scared but excited for the adventure we were going on.

They both looked like small children, instead of toddlers. Their faces and arms were losing the baby fat, and they became skinnier and more active. Rosalie and Alice took many photos of each event. I hated the busy, unsettling feeling that was cast over our family. I just wanted to settle down into our new home and relax; knowing everyone and everything was okay. Alice had heard rumour from our friend Zafrina that there was another Halfling, named Nahuel, near where we would be living. We would try to contact him, but Nomads can be pretty shady and without a Tracker, nearly impossible to find.

At 4:30, we gently woke the girls. Jacob kissed their heads, but they cried out and held each other. Finally, Edward picked up Nessie and Jasper cradled Dessie. The boys had to walk side by side, because Dessie and Nessie wanted to hold hands, but Dessie also wanted to hold hands with Emmett and Nessie wanted to hold hands with Jacob. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Our boys," they said together, sleepily. We all piled in the van, and sped off to the airport. People gawked at us as we arrived at about 5:40, because they had probably never seen such a large and beautiful family. Dalia waved and blew kisses, causing people to melt from cuteness overload, and Nessie made fish faces and clapped her hands. We caused quite a scene as they charmed everyone we walked past, and as we went through customs, the big burly guard even looked soft.


	4. Chapter 4

EMMETT POV

Only Rose, Eddie, Bella, and I were left in customs. The guard was patting down Bells, and he lingered WAY TOO LONG over my sister's boobies. Edward growled, Rosalie hissed, Bells stepped back and I made myself look a lot bigger. The guard started to perspire like a swine, and waved us through. I glared at him as we passed, and patted Bella's arm. Edward looked furious, and Rose looked extremely outraged. Probably because Bella was pregnant. Yet another niece or nephew would be added to the family. Secretly, I was really excited to be a father. I loved the girls, and I wanted a little girl of my own who I could dress up and teach how to play Grand Theft Auto on my Xbox. Edward suddenly snorted.

"GTA is hardly suitable for a little girl, Emmett," he laughed as we boarded the plane.

"No, but like when she's a big girl and can play with me!" I said.

"You mean the girls?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, I mean… our little girl…" I stammered, embarrassed. Her eyes shone, welling up with venom. If she could cry, she would have.

"Oh, Emmett!" she said, and threw herself into my arms. We found our seats, with Carlisle and Esme in the first row, me and Rose in the second, Bella and Edward in the third, Jacob and the kids in the fourth, Alice and Jasper in the last. The girls fell asleep again, but Nessie woke up a little while later, feeding all the images to a sleeping Dessie. I secretly hoped that our little girl would be talented, though I would still love her even if she wasn't.

RENESMEE POV

I stared out the window, and watched us soar through the clouds.

"Nessie, are you okay?" fretted my Jacob. I smiled at him and nodded, always reassured when he was around. Jacob was always there for me, even when I got frustrated and bit him. I thought I hurt his feelings by being best friends with Dessie, but he said we were all best friends. I knew Momma was pregnant with a new little baby, and it was scaring me to think of how she might love the baby more than me. I didn't want to be replaced, but I also wanted a new sibling to be friends with. Daddy turned around, and looked at me like he was hurt.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you believe for one second that we love this child more than you!" he told me. My eyes welled up with tears.

"But Daddy," I sniffled. "You didn't want me till I got born!"

"Love, I was mistaken. Deep in my heart, I have always loved you and I do not regret ever making you," he said gently.

"Edward, it's normal for her to be upset. Baby, we're not replacing you. We love you equally. You know, when I was pregnant with you, my heart got bigger to make room for you without loving your Daddy less," said Momma.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded at me. I snuggled into Jacob's arms, satisfied. When I woke up, we'd be in South America.

JACOB POV

I was a bit worried, to be honest. I'd been spending so much time with the little girls; they were both going to grow up with me. But what if, and I'm not being shallow here, what if they both started to love me? And then they would fight and ruin their friendship. The last thing I wanted to do was separate from Dessie. I decided to take my problems as they came, and stop worrying about it. Besides, Nessie may choose another boy over me. The thought broke my heart, but I shook myself. She was too young for me to even THINK about her and me together like that. I could tell, because her dad was giving me warning looks. God forbid he destroys me right here on this plane, seeing as money can't fix everything in the world. I heard him chuckle. Get out of my thoughts, bloodsucker!

The plane landed in the hangar, so everyone put Bella in charge of the kids. She held them close while we left the airport and piled into the van that was waiting for us, and then the driver dropped us off at the edge of the jungle. We ran at vampire speed, I as a wolf, through the thick trees, and finally after a while we ended up at the village. We all exclaimed at how pretty the place was. We went into our respective homes to unpack.

DALIA POV

My room was amazing. It had a vintage double bed with a giant canopy over it, and curtains I could pull around it. Daddy and Mommy came in and helped me set up all my stuff, then they sat down and started talking.

"Dalia, we're very sorry that we haven't been spending enough time together lately. Now that we have our own home, away from everything, we can start your education, and be a family," said Mommy.

"However, we do want the kids to be close in age, and Emmett really wants their child as soon as possible. Are you comfortable with having a baby brother or sister?" asked Daddy.

"Yes, of course! Do you think the baby will have a talent like you? Like how Nessie did with Bella and Edward as parents?" I asked back. My parents shrugged.

"Honey, talent doesn't matter. It would be cool, but we'd love them even if they had no special abilities," said Mommy. I hugged them both, and together we finished our house.

-Chapter Cutoff ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Four Months Later *

No particular POV

"Ugh! Bella, pop the little monster already. Four pregnant ladies are enough for one village!" Emmett bellowed.

"The baby likes Bella too much, they don't understand," crooned Rosalie, patting her own tummy. Bella was horrified.

"I don't even have a name yet! What am I going to do?!" she moaned, hugging her stomach. The baby was just about ready; it was growing much faster than a regular baby.

"Well, think of one now!" said Jasper, hugging a very pregnant Alice around the waist. Names were called out from everyone.

"Molly!"

"Ivy!"

"Mason!"

"Edward Jacob!"

"Tamara!"

"Isabella!"

"Eliza!"

Bella put her chin in her hands. She rolled a few of the names around her tongue. Then, her face brightened.

"If it's a boy, Aaron. If it's a girl, Brooke," she looked sheepishly at Edward. He smiled at her and nodded. "What about you, Rose?"

Rosalie smiled, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she looked at her tummy. "I was thinking Elizabeth for a girl, or Landon for a boy." Emmett looked positively elated. "How about you Alice?"

"Well, I'm really not sure, but maybe Winter for a girl and Tyler for a boy," she told us, as Jasper entered the living room with a tray of glasses filled with Serum. Everyone grabbed a glass.

They were sitting in the Main House while a light rain pattered at the windows. Jacob was at his house, Skyping with his family and friends. Carlisle was upstairs, trying to invent multiple flavors for the Serum. The girls were also upstairs, "helping" him. Truth is, they were scared of their moms. They were both physically about 11 years old, and they got up to more mischief every day.

"Well if I have a girl, I'm naming her Adrian, and if I have a boy I'd love to name him Eric," said Esme, sipping her Serum. Renesmee came flying down the stairs and stared at her mother.

"Momma, how would you like to have your baby? Today?" she asked.

"Renesmee, what are you talking about?" said Bella.

"I think I can convince them to pop on over!" she responded, vibrating with excitement.

"Get Carlisle; bring Bella up to the doctoring room; get Jacob. Move it!" yelled Edward. Everyone was in a blur as Bella was carried upstairs to the setup they had made that resembled a hospital. Renesmee entered about 1 minute after everyone else, Jacob in tow.

"Okay, I'm in charge right now. Everyone except Dessie and Carlisle get on that side of the room right now, she needs space!" said Renesmee. Everyone obliged, and Dessie gripped Nessie for moral support. Carlisle stood ready above Bella, who was lying on the hospital bed, taking calming breaths. Nessie shut her eyes, and placed her hands against Bella's now bare stomach. Nessie wanted to be a doctor, just like her grandpa one day. She felt the baby's palm touch hers, and she reached out with her mind.

"Hello? Baby, are you okay?"

"Hello, sister, I am okay," she heard in her mind. She gasped.

"Can you do the thing that I can do?"

"Yes, I think so,"

"You are so intelligent for a baby! Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I think I'm a girl. I don't have a dangly-dongle if that's what you mean,"

Nessie laughed, and heard the baby laughing in her mind. "I can hear her you guys! She can do my gift! She really can! Dad, are you getting this?"

"Loud and clear!" said Edward.

"Oh, that's my daddy! Our daddy! Do I have a name?" said the baby.

"Yeah, it's Brooke," Nessie showed her. "Is that okay?"

"I love it!" The baby was wiggling around inside Bella's womb.

"You need to come out now, and meet the family, please honey," said Nessie.

"I'm on my way out. Wait! Don't let go! I'm scared!" wailed Brooke in Nessie's mind. Everyone stood, silent, waiting for the confusion to be cleared up. Suddenly, Bella gasped.

"Okay, Momma, I want you to start pushing now. Not too gentle, she's a vampire. Now, Brooke, we don't bite Momma, understand? Good," said Nessie, getting in the zone.

She placed her hands under the baby's head, and pulled her the rest of the way out. After removing the cord, she wrapped up the baby and handed her to Esme to wash. Then, she made sure Bella was healing up nicely. Her skin was already cooling down and getting hard.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, it's like the burning but less. It's ebbing now, ouch!" said Bella. Everyone walked over and hugged Nessie.

"Where on earth did you learn to deliver a child?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of did. You mean, I did that alone?!" Nessie choked. Everyone was so proud of her.

"Can I deliver my sister or brother?" Dessie asked.

"Of course, if you want help we'll be here. But they're not ready yet. Another 6 days, perhaps less," said Carlisle, examining Alice.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Bella asked the whimpering baby that was placed in her arms. Brooke only stretched her arms and cried more. She placed her hand on Bella's cheek and showed her that she didn't know how to talk yet.

"That's okay, my little love, you'll find your voice, just like your big sister did. Meet Renesmee," she said, turning Brooke to look at Nessie. Her eyes looked confused and she reached out. The two sisters exchanged images and memories.

"Amazing," breathed Edward.

"I believe it is like blending colors. You get the same one every time, perhaps," said Carlisle. Everyone stood around the new Cullen. They took turns hugging her and kissing her and cuddling her. Carlisle did a full examination to see if she was healthy and would grow normally.

"She should grow like Renesmee and Dalia do. She's about 90% vampire and 10% human. I expect our little girl will like blood, won't she?" said Carlisle, softly.

Two days later, Brooke looked like a small toddler. She was talking, although like Nessie she preferred to use her gift to reach out. Jasper was working on a schooling program so the kids could take classes as they got older, with a special extra course for any of the gifted kids. It would teach you how to further your skills, and possibly even unlock more to them like projecting.

Rosalie wanted her baby as soon as possible. She was wider than Alice, and had massive cravings for mountain lion. Alice's visions kept blipping out of focus, probably due to all the emotional craziness. She couldn't see the babies' futures, but she wanted it as a secret anyway. Only four days left to go before the new babies would enter the family.

"Dalia, are you sure you're ready to deliver a baby?" said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we've gone over this nine thousand times! I will be fine," she said. "Don't you worry. My baby sibling means the world to me."

Alice looked teary. She held Dessie close to her, and snuggled up to her.

"Oh, darling. You're growing up too fast. It's scary," Alice said.

"That's being a mom for you," Bella grumbled as she cradled Brooke, who now looked like a toddler. Brooke smiled, and placed her hand on Bella's cheek. Bella kissed her on the forehead.

"What did she show you?" Dessie asked.

"She showed me all her love," said Bella. There was a collective "awe" from everyone in the room. Rosalie stood up and waddled over to Esme.

"I can't believe I'm actually pregnant!" she gushed, sitting down on the couch.

"It blows my mind every day. Rose, you're so large! Perhaps you're having a litter," laughed Esme. Rosalie playfully swatted her shoulder and sighed.

"If I could have twins, that would just make my life complete," she said wistfully. Emmett looked shocked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nessie and Dessie, when you turn 3 we'll throw your sweet sixteen parties!" Alice shrieked suddenly, looking up from her calculator. Renesmee and Dalia looked at each other, more shocked than Emmett.

"We can do a joint party if you want. Oh, no! We don't have any friends! We'll have to invite our vampire cousins. Ugh, that's so lame. Don't worry girls, I'll fix it for you," she continued.

"Alice, may I remind you that my 18th birthday party was just the family and I?" said Bella, cocking her head.

"Bella, may I remind you that your 18th birthday party ended up being really lame?" said Alice, also cocking her head. Jasper stiffened beside her, so she reached back and patted his cheek. Nessie and Dessie looked at each other, wondering what could have happened.


	5. Chapter 5

DALIA POV

"Honey, I'm ready for my little baby," said Alice. I looked up at her, startled.

"Okay, I'll be in the medical room in about 2 minutes," I told her, and she waddled away, calling everyone. I saved my Sims game and shut off the computer. I was so ready, like before a race. I darted here and there, preparing myself and tying back my long hair. I did have my doubts, because Mom was so obsessed with her baby that I felt almost left out.

"That's ridiculous," I said aloud. "Stop being such a child."

When I got into the medical room, Mom was lying on the table and gripping Daddy's hand. Carlisle stood next to her, Esme was holding her other hand, and the rest were standing in the back of the room watching. Nessie took her place next to me, and closed her eyes.

"Is everybody ready?" she said, looking at me. I nodded and looked at Mom, who smiled and nodded. Nessie placed her hand on Mom's belly, and froze, concentrating very hard. A little dimple formed in between her eyebrows. That dimple meant that she was deep in her mind palace, a place she often shared with me.

"Dad, can you tell me everything the baby is saying? I doubt they have my gift." Said Nessie. Edward got into a concentrated stance and his lips parted.

"Hello? Who there? Who that?" he said in a childlike voice. There was a chuckle all around the room. "Hi, cousin. What a cousin? Oh, I get. What? I don't know. Oh! I see," he said.

"Wait! Don't tell me if it's a girl or a boy!" Dad yelled suddenly. Mom nodded.

"That Da-da? That Da-da?" said Edward. Everyone smiled happily at the cuteness. "Okay, I come out."

Mom looked at everyone, and started to push with the fierceness of a mama tiger. I put my hands in the ready position, and held the baby as it came out. There was utter silence as I held it up and smiled.

"Hello, Winter, my dear little sister," I said to her. She gurgled and grabbed at my hair, causing me to giggle.

"Winter?" Mom crooned softly. The baby twisted to look at her, and let out a pealing laugh.

"Oh, my darling child! My baby! You have your daddy's eyes! Dessie, please hand her to me. Oh, my little girl!" said Mom. My heart broke a little bit inside. I was just adopted; Mom would never have that joy of realizing she had a little baby Dalia that had her daddy's eyes. I suddenly felt jealous of the infant in my arms. I handed the baby to Mom and I looked around the room. Surely they'd hurt my heart change, if they even cared. I would always be the outsider, obviously. Edward looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

The tension in the room was unbearable. I muttered some lame random garbage, turned on my heel and darted out of the hospital room. Out of the house, past the pool to the edge of the compound where the wall met the jungle. I climbed the wall and into a tall tree and sat in the leafy hammock it offered me. As I fell asleep, I let the tears flow freely down my face.

NESSIE POV

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Winter softly started whimpering, unable to cry. Dad sighed and put his arm around Mom's shoulder, and Alice was stricken.

"Edward? What's wrong with her? Should we go after-"

"No, Alice. She needs time, and Nessie. She's upset, that's all," he said.

"Can you at least tell me what she was-"

"The girls deserve privacy. Renesmee, please go talk to her,"

I nodded and darted out of the room, following the scent trail Dessie left. When I reached the wall, I heard muffled crying coming from the tree.

"Dess, please, hon. You know you're not being sensible. Alice and Jasper love you, and their hearts just got bigger to include Winter." I said, climbing up to sit next to my best friend.

"I know, but…" Dessie said. She seemed to realize how she'd just acted, and looked horrified.

"It's okay. It's our hormones, they're going crazy. Alice said in about a year we should 'have a special surprise' any ideas?" I asked.

"No, she hasn't mentioned it. Whatever, I have a sister to visit! How does Brooke like her?"

"Loves her!" I yelled, jumping down with Dalia.

Three hours later, at 3 in the morning at Alice's house, Dessie was sound asleep in Jasper's arms. I was nodding off on the couch with a bowl of mint ice cream in my lap, watching the game with Emmett.

"SCORE!" he bellowed, causing me to jump and spill the half-melted ice cream all over myself.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" roared Esme, grabbing her rolling pin and smacking him over the head. Alice hissed at my ruined shorts and t-shirt, so she grabbed me and dragged me upstairs into her oversized bathroom. Alice practically tore off my clothes and put me in a shower while she found something for me to wear. Rosalie and Momma took care of Winter and Brooke. As I was showering, I heard Momma and Rose in Alice's room talking. I stopped scrubbing to listen.

"I'm not going to stop at just one. I want three little children, just like in my past vision with Royce," Rosalie seemed to spit the name. I knew a tiny bit of her story, just that she was engaged but got badly hurt. I wondered why she was resentful towards this man. Perhaps he didn't save her in time.

"I think I only want my Renesmee and Brooke. I love them both so much, I'll never regret keeping my little nudger, even when the odds were against my survival. Thank you, Rose. For protecting me and making sure we kept my baby girl safe."

"I know that I helped you, but for all the wrong reasons. I figured you'd probably die and I'd raise the baby as my own. I feel so selfish, I'm so sorry," Rosalie sounded upset. I was in shock; I couldn't believe a Cullen wanted my mother dead! I was momentarily filled with hatred, but then I understood. I saw the joy that us babies brought to our mothers. If I was denied that, I'd probably go nutty too.

"I forgive you. Now you have your own family. Nessie's growth is slowing down a little bit. I think we can, in a year, move to Vancouver. There's an apartment building being built, and if we just say the words we can have all the top floor apartments," said Momma. I nearly screamed. Apartments? Those are so ghastly! Why not buy houses instead? I'll admit, they're more expensive, but we'd at least have leg room.

"Bella, I know Edward is really excited to try out apartments and city life, but I honestly don't see it. There's a gorgeous little town next to Vancouver, about forty-five minutes away and nestled in between the city and Whistler. It's called Squamish. It's very active, with plenty of classes for the girls. I hear they have a bear and cougar problem," said Rosalie, with a mischievous twist at the end. We weren't technically allowed to drink blood anymore, but I sorely missed the taste of bear, and cougar sounded so delicious that my mouth began to water. Speaking of water, the shower was beginning to run cold so I stepped out into the steamy bathroom. As I was pulling my fluffy robe on, I noticed something. If I looked down at my chest, I was starting to get big bumps there, just like with all the ladies of the house. I blushed bright scarlet and pulled the robe firmly over my torso. When I came back into the bedroom, Alice, Rosalie and Momma hugged me and dressed me in warm pajamas. We went downstairs where Esme was standing in Alice's kitchen, rolling pin in hand, still berating Emmett for yelling, waking up the babies and Dessie, spilling ice cream all over me and the couch and the carpet, and being a general goofball. She looked up and saw us come downstairs.

"Oh, Renesmee dear! Come down here, now, there we go. All cleaned up nice, are you? Good. We need to get you into bed! But first, Emmett needs to be a good boy and apologize," she said, bringing me to stand beside her. Emmett looked like a sad little boy.

"I'm sorry that I got excited and ruined your new shirt," he said.

"It probably wouldn't fit tomorrow anyway, Emmett. I forgive you!" I said, hugging him. I gave out hugs and kisses to everyone, and then walked through the little path towards my house. I walked between my parents at a leisurely pace, holding their hands and swinging them. They carried me upstairs into my bedroom and laid me in my new canopy bed. I held their hands while I fell asleep, never wanting to let go. I didn't want to grow up, it was all too soon. I wanted to stay a little girl forever, knowing that Momma and Daddy would always be tucking me in and kissing me goodnight. I did not want to think about being in someone else's arms, having them kiss me goodnight while we went to sleep somewhere far from my parents. I didn't want to give birth and hold a baby and take care of it, I didn't want to kiss a BOY and get married! Life is so unfair.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and the house was silent. I got dressed in a white V-neck and acid blue distressed shorts, blushing at my growing chest. I'd have to talk to Dalia and Momma about that. Tossing my hair up in a ponytail, I grabbed a bottle of Plasma –Dad decided to call is Plasma- from the fridge and sat on the porch as I finished it. Jake came up and sat down next to me, so I cuddled up beside him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Beats me, I just got back from visiting my dad. Should we head to the main house?" he said, wrinkling his nose at the Plasma bottle on the table.

"Sure, sure," I winked and dragged him towards the main house, not bothering to put my cowboy boots on. The place was eerily silent, and I felt a sense of dread steadily balling in my stomach. I began to feel it in my bones, pulling my organs into odd contortions. It made me nauseous, I thought I was going to collapse.

"Jacob, something is terribly wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for the really short chapter 4, but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger and I have a bad habit of resolving problems too quickly. Don't worry, that clears up after a while. Whoot-toot-toot I don't own shoot, SM owns it all. La dee da.**

Jacob and I looked at each other for a second, before bolting into the house.

"Hello?" I yelled, almost unable to find my voice. The panic was growing now as I got closer to where I knew they would be.

As I predicted, there was no answer. I ran upstairs, starting to cry, and found myself standing in Carlisle's little hospital. Rosalie was laying there with an unusually flat stomach. Emmett was balled up in the corner, still as a statue. I looked at my aunt as she lay on the table with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but she wasn't breathing or moving one bit. Momma was in Daddy's arms, head buried in his chest. Esme was shaking, and Carlisle was trying to calm her down. Alice was positively distraught, holding onto a stony-faced Jasper for support. There was not a baby in sight.

"What happened here?" said Jake, obviously not getting it. "Where's the little monster at?"

All Hell broke loose that very moment. Emmett went into hysterics, slamming his face against the wall and screaming. Alice started dry-sobbing and sunk to the floor with Jasper not far behind. Esme was covering her eyes and ears, sobbing harder than anyone. Carlisle sat down with a grave face, holding Esme in his arms and whispering to her. My parents just walked over and hugged me close.

"Renesmee, go to Alice's house. Stay with Dalia and the children. You too, Jacob," said my father.

Jake started to protest, but I numbly walked over to Rosalie and projected one image into her mind before I left.

"I love you," was all it said. When I left the house, I was running into Alice's and into Dessie's arms. I started bawling my eyes out.

"What happened? Why isn't she moving?!" I screamed into her chest. She cried salty tears onto my face.

"I don't know, I don't know! They didn't let us see her, she was just downstairs and then she started heaving. Carlisle sent us away! I wanted to get you but, I just-"she never finished her sentence. Jacob crushed us in his arms. Brooke started to cry softly, holding onto Winnie and projecting calm thoughts to her. Brooke always knew what to do; she was much too intelligent to keep up with sometimes.

We all held each other for a half hour, before we pulled ourselves together and read stories to the little girls. Winnie was pleased to be getting stories, but Brooke was not amused. She kept playing images of Rosalie on the floor, dry-heaving and holding her stomach with a huge question mark at the end. She wanted to know where Auntie was, where all of the Cullens were. I kept telling her that we would all be fine, just stay calm. They both drank loads of Plasma from the fridge.

Jake commented on how Brooke was starting to look like a three-year old instead of a two week old. Brooke smiled at him fondly but didn't talk. Winnie was also looking more than a new born, perhaps maybe 9 months to 10 months was an accurate description. She had a little tuft of blonde hair, pleasant blue eyes and an ever-present smile. Brooke, however, had intense and questioning green eyes, a serious face and a little bob of chocolate brown hair. Her creamy almost-vampire skin glowed with toddler cuteness. Where I was a half vampire, she was almost all vampire. She craved blood like a newborn, but knew she wasn't allowed it. She hated human food, which made her sick. She was strong, fast, and had cold hard skin. But she still grew and changed, nearly faster than I did. Winnie was the same, and their eyes had gold flecks in them. Carlisle had decided it best to feed them mostly bottled animal blood to get them healthy and strong, and when they were older they could retreat to the full –mostly- diet of Plasma. We'd managed to make Orange Plasma, Grape Plasma, and Vanilla Plasma. If you mixed the different flavors together, you could vary up your meals. For dinner last night, we'd all enjoyed Orange Vanilla Plasma. Carlisle was working on meat flavored ones, but was distracted by all this baby junk.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Alice appeared in the doorway with Jasper.

"You three, Jasper needs to talk to you. I'll mind the babies," she said softly and walked into the nursery to pick the girls up. We filed out of the nursery and into the master bedroom, where Jasper sat us down looking very serious.

"Now kids, please be very strong when I tell you this. Your aunt Rose lost her baby son. He was kicking a little too hard, and the cord got wrapped around his neck. It was very strong and…" he trailed off and choked back a sob. Dalia started crying quietly and held on to me. Jake wrapped his big arms around the both of us. I felt totally numb, never having experienced a family death before. Little sweet baby, all gone. The words sliced my heart.

JACOB POV

I couldn't believe Blondie had lost the little monster. Who knew vampire umbilical cords were so strong, they could tear a baby's head off? That sounded really nasty. If it were possible, I thought I felt sorry for Rosalie. She wanted to have a baby for so long, and when she finally was so close to having one, she loses it. That's gotta hurt real bad. I wondered if Nessie was holding up okay. She looked paler than normal, staring forward with dull eyes. She was probably worried for the future of her family, 'cause vampires don't get over stuff the way that humans do. I figured Rosalie would be beating herself up for the next century or two.

"You don't know the half of it, Jacob," said Edward from the doorway. Damn leeches are too quiet for my liking. It's a good thing Nessie's loud like an elephant. Nessie got up and ran to her dad, resting her head on his chest. Normally, I'd feel a bit hurt that she just jumped out of my arms the second her dad walked in, but seeing as her cousin just miscarried and her aunt is catatonic, I let it slide. I saw Edward give me that look where it's like "Renesmee does not belong to you, thanks very much," so I distracted myself real quick.

NESSIE POV

When my dad came in and answered some random thought of Jakes, I had to run to him. I projected how our family was too distant now, and I wanted them all back together and whole again.

"Emmett's going to convince her that people miscarry all the time, and that if they try again they will have their family. He's trying to bring her to move again. Nessie, Dessie, get to the kitchen of Carlisle's place and help your grandma with dinner, please," said Daddy. I grabbed my cousin's hand and we walked past the nursery, smiling sadly at Alice and heading out of the house.

"I'm scared for Rosalie," said Dessie, looking like the world had been placed on her shoulders.

"I'm scared for our family. How do we move past this?"

"A change of scenery, maybe. We need to live together again."

"Yeah!" I said, remembering what I heard in the shower. "Rosalie wanted to move to this little town called Squamish! We have to move there."

We ran at top speed into the kitchen where Momma was. I looked at her, and projected Esme's face with a question mark, and then dinner. Momma told me that Esme was trying to talk to Rosalie about how it would get better, because she lost a baby too when she was a human. We nodded and went to mixing a batch of Plasma. It was almost like normal, humming and cooking while Momma told us stories about when she lived in Forks with Grandpa Charlie, and how he was terrible at cooking so she always made dinner. We set a tall glass of Plasma at every place on the large mahogany table, while Momma went to get everyone to come down. I nearly dropped the straw I was holding when Rosalie came down, holding on to Esme.

"Dinner looks fabulous," she whispered. As she passed me, she pressed her fingers into the crease of my wrist ever so lightly.

"Thank you for the image, Renesmee," she told me. I nodded and hugged her as hard as I could with my palm to her cheek. _You will always be my other Momma._

We drank in near silence, with the sounds of Jake raiding the fridge providing a background noise.

"So, we're moving. If that's okay with everyone," said Carlisle. Half of the heads in the room snapped up.

"What?!" boomed Emmett almost energetically.

"An adorable little town named Squamish. Almost nobody has heard of it, it's not famous like Paris or New York. Can we go, please?" said Dessie, not wanting to wait. Everyone looked at Rosalie, who almost smiled.

"I'd like to go there as soon as possible. We need to start over. Esme has convinced me that I need to try again, as hard as it will be," said Rosalie. Everyone gasped, seeing as this is the most she's said since the incident.

"Momma, you know how you and I have been working with Dessie? Trying to project our gifts?" I said, shaking with excitement. Momma nodded warily and looked at me.

"Please, shield me. I'm going to be screaming in my head and Daddy doesn't need a headache." Everyone laughed and Momma concentrated for a moment, and then gave me thumbs up. In my head, I screamed really loud and jumped around for joy. I felt really guilty, because I was happy even though my cousin had just died hours before.

_Bad Nessie. Mean, mean, selfish Nessie._ The tears started flowing before I could stop them, and I realised that Momma had let go of her shield on me because Daddy picked me up into his arms.

"Renesmee, it's okay to be happy once in a while. You're excited for moving, that's all. Don't beat yourself up, love."

I nodded and let all the tears fall on to his shirt. I felt the presence of someone behind me and I looked around to see Rosalie standing there. She opened up her arms and I threw myself into them.

"Aunt Rose, I know it didn't work out this time. That doesn't mean give up, it means try again. If you do, you might even get a surprise," I told her softly.

"Or two surprises," mutters Alice. We all look up. "What? I'm just saying they're going to try again. See, because I was about to say they were going to get Emmett's little girl after all, and then I saw Rosalie deciding to try again which caused me to see her holding onto two bundles of joy."

Rosalie looked happy for the first time, and she ran over to Emmett and kissed him.

"Stop! You can't conceive until our first night in Squamish. This, by the way, is only four days away so everyone get packing. Esme, I need you to look at houses. Try somewhere in Garibaldi Highlands. That's the mountain area. We'll be spending about a million dollars on this house right on the cliff edge, looking over town. _Man, it's good to see again!_" yelled Alice all in one breath. We all laughed and raced off to our respective houses to pack our special things.

Jake appeared in my room. He had his suitcase full of clothes and a few photos, which he laid on the floor by my door.

"So, you're about 13 now?" he asked.

"No, I'm 11, silly goof. Well, probably 12 now. Why?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing. You're just growing so fast, it's hard to tell when you'll be sixteen," he blushed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

"Why do I need to be sixteen all of a sudden? That's only… one year away. What's wrong, Jakey?"

"No, I was just wondering. That's all."

I could tell he was obviously lying, but it was only one year until my sixteenth birthday. He'd tell me then, wouldn't he? It was probably just another Cullen family secret. I was getting used to those lately.

"The plan is, we're going to stay in a hotel in Squamish while we look for that house Alice told us about. We take off in the morning, so I came in here to warn you to pack. Need some help?" asked Jake. I nodded gratefully, and together we packed all my special items. I packed the stuffed rabbit named Floxy that I had gotten from Jake on my first birthday ever. I packed my jewelry kit with Jake's Quileute bracelet, Momma and Daddy's locket, the diamond necklace that Aro sent Momma but she didn't like, and a charm bracelet that Rosalie had gotten me. We packed my future clothes, and the "R" ring that Dalia gave me two weeks ago. In return, I gave her an "O" ring. They were both silver, because of our skin, and had diamonds around the letters because of our family's hard bodies and shiny skin.

"You sure pack light. Guess how many bags Alice is taking?" joked my Jacob.

"Well, she's lived a lot longer than me. She has more to her name, I guess."

"That's true. Hey, you gotta get ready for bed. I'll… uh… step in here," he said, gesturing to my closet. I gave him a weird look.

"You've seen me get changed before, Jake."

"Yeah but… things are different now…" he said, blushed and ran into my closet. What the Hell? Jacob was being strange. I shook my head and walked over to the closet.

"My pajamas are in the closet, knuckle head," I spoke through the door. There came a muffled "oh" and his arm shot out with mismatched pajamas in his hand. I rolled my eyes and took them, walking over to my vanity and pulling off my shirt. My mouth popped open as I realised why he was so flustery. I had noticeable _boobies._ I nearly screamed and pulled my white kitten top on as fast as I could, then pulled the purple ice cream shorts over my bare legs.

"Okay, I'm decent!" I called. He came out, looking relieved. I ran into his arms and he tossed me on the bed like a sack of potatoes, laughing and pretending to growl.

"You will stay in bed or feel the wrath of the mighty wolf!" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hell-o, lame-o, vampires are made to kick wolf butt!" I said defiantly.

"Wrong way around, Nessie. We're leech-killing machines!"

I rolled my eyes and wormed under the covers.

DALIA POV

As I slept, my peaceful dreams turned to nightmares. I saw my father, with his face twisted in disgust.

_"She's not beautiful like my other children. She looks like you as a human, you bitch!" said Papa to my Mama._

_"She is beautiful!" whispered Mama._

_"She's dirty and rubbish! Just like you were, you street urchin!" he yelled and made to slap her. Mama recoiled with me in her arms._

_"Please, Joham, not in front of our baby!" she cried. He growled at her, and then left to hunt. Mama held me as he was gone, and sobbed dry vampire sobs into my blanket._

I woke up, whimpering and panting and thrashing like a child having a fit. My body felt sweaty, so I got up and looked at the clock. It was about five-thirty AM, so I headed into the bathroom for a shower. As I washed my hair, I realised that that wasn't a dream.

It was a memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** **Still don't own much, just Dalia and the babies. Lum da dum, also you really don't think I'd forget about Joham that easily? Alice tells me he's in our future somewhere...DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN My Polyvore account is Pattymoore602 if you ever want to see some of the outfits (ok, almost all) that the characters wear. I cant really do guy outfits, sorry :c**

BELLA POV

"So, when is Esme due?" I asked, sitting on the counter while Carlisle made some chocolate banana muffins. He was turning out to be a real fatherly type, and was always willing to read the girls to sleep or make them lunches.

"Any day now, really. I am completely ready to be a father. I used to have my own dreams of starting a little family with a beautiful woman. I just never knew it would be like this, where everyone is impossibly beautiful and well, vampires," He said, pulling the tray out of the oven. I nodded and smiled.

"I never dreamed I'd have a daughter with Edward when I first met him! To be honest, I never dreamed I'd have any kids at all. But now I have two beautiful little girls," I said as Renesmee and Brooke ran into the kitchen, chasing each other.

"Now, girls. Don't run in the kitchen while Carlisle is baking," I chided gently. Carlisle laughed and the girls hugged him. They each got a muffin, so they sat at the little table by the window and nibbled them gratefully. We all noticed that since Brooke did whatever Nessie did, she was taking a liking to human food. The only thing she could not do was sleep, since she was almost all vampire.

Brooke hoisted herself into my arms and grabbed a fistful of my hair, holding it to her face. Brooke usually did this to everyone she liked, letting them know she loved them. She preferred not to talk, which was slightly worrying but no big deal at the moment.

"Renesmee is about two and a half years old now," said Carlisle. "When she gets to 3 it is safe to say she will be sixteen. Isn't that exciting, honey?"

"Yeah!" said Nessie, smiling. "I wanna wear a purple dress to my sweet sixteen. Dalia wants to wear a blue one in the same style! There's going to be pink, purple, blue, and green streamers everywhere!"

Carlisle and I laughed. She obviously grew into Alice's love for parties and fashion. Brooke let out a contented sigh and nestled into my arms. Suddenly, Alice in the flesh ran into the room looking excited.

"Okay, Carlisle, you and the boys need to go on a camping trip. You're already packed, take the van, goodbye! Enjoy the last of the jungle! We're moving in a few days, so LEAVE NOW!" she yelled, startling Brooke. Carlisle looked confused, but left anyway.

Nessie walked into the living room where Edward and Emmett were lagging behind, not wanting to leave.

NESSIE POV

_I wonder where Jacob is. Maybe he'll take me up into the trees tonight and we can look at the stars. That would be fun_, I thought, picking up a little toy train from Brooke's collection.

"You will _not_ be going out with that _dog_ after curfew!" snarled my father suddenly. I felt really angry that he had butted into my personal private thoughts again.

"Get out of my head, _Edward!_" I screamed at him. He cringed back, looking hurt and shocked. I ran upstairs as tears began to pour down my face. What was going on? Why was I acting so crazy? I went into my bedroom and slammed the door as hard as I could, which nearly broke it. Luckily Esme had made sure to install slam-proof doors in the houses, because vampires usually forgot their strength. I laid back on the bed with my hands over my face and just cried. There was a timid knock at the door.

"If your name is Edward and you read minds, go away." I mumbled. There was a soft laugh and Alice walked in. I gave her a dirty look, but she just laughed louder and lay on the bed next to me.

"So, I suppose you're ready for the initiation ceremony!" said Alice.

"What the Hell, Alice?"

"You're about to become a woman! Hold on a tic," she said. "Dalia! Get in here, wherever you are! Cullen ladies, you too!"

One by one, every Cullen woman glided into the room and sat on the bed. Mom stroked my hair with a knowing look in her eye. Dalia appeared and laid next to me, gripping my hand. I projected my confusion but she just shook her head.

"So, seeing as Bella was human more recently than the rest of us, she probably knows best," began Alice.

"When you get to be twelve, then you enter sort of a danger zone. Any time from this age to eighteen, you may become a woman," continued Esme.

"You're going to experience violent mood swings, and you may get terrible stomach cramps," said Mom.

"We're not sure if pills will work on you, but I hear Advil helps with the cramp parts. In my human days, we drank warm fluids to stop the cramping. Avoid cold drinks, they'll tighten your uterus," added Rosalie.

"Okay, this all sounds terrible. Is there a point?" I asked irritably.

"Well, when you get all these symptoms, which will occur once a month, you will know you're about to get your period!" said Alice, visibly excited again.

"Period?" asked Dalia.

"Yeah, you'll find that your uterus has shed its lining and an egg has dissolved, and then it will wind up in your panties. It means you're able to have babies, so avoid having sex when you're on your period!" said Rosalie.

"Avoid having sex at ALL!" muttered my mom, with Alice nodding. We all laughed.

"So, how can I get rid of it? Am I sick?" said Dalia. More laughter rang out from our mentors.

"No, silly! You wear a pad, which is like a little sponge in your underwear, or a tampon which goes up in your lady parts. Never ever wear both, and change the tampons regularly. Don't swim when you're having your period unless you want to wear a tampie. Also, we need to go shopping the minute we're in Squamish. So, about two days' time!" said Alice.

"Why shopping?" I asked, even though I loved the sport.

"You both have probably noticed that you have boobies now. That comes with being a woman. You both need bras. And we need to buy more pads and tampons, too!"

Rosalie hugged us. Esme did, too.

"Don't worry, the serum activates your period, which makes you fertile. This means we'll need lady items as well, because our uteruses are human right now." Esme said to us. I looked at Dalia and she was blushing scarlet. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. All of a sudden, she vanished.

"Dessie?" I asked. There was no reply. Alice laughed softly and explained what had happened.

"She got embarrassed, so it triggered her gift and it tried to protect her."

Sure enough, Dessie reappeared after a moment.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry. I really have been trying to keep it under control! I just hope I don't get embarrassed in front of humans."

"That's okay, I have to work on not touching people with my palms. Obviously humans would freak out if they could see my thoughts," I said, doing my best to soothe her.

"Hold on, where are the babes?" asked Dessie. I looked around, not seeing Winnie or Brooke anywhere.

"They're with Jacob, don't worry," said Esme.

"Uh, they're with that dog, I suggest worrying," muttered Rosalie. Dessie growled and I jumped up.

"Well, he can't help what he is! Just like you couldn't help being a vampire, and I couldn't help being born!" I yelled. Dessie grabbed me and I felt the familiar blanket sink around us. We sobbed together for a little while, and when we came out only Momma and Alice were in the room.

"Rosalie says she's sorry. Old habits die hard, you know. She can't help it, her instincts just get in the way," said Alice.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have let my anger take over like that!" I mumbled. Momma hugged me.

"It's normal, honey. Don't worry. Speaking of normal, how would you like to go to school when we move?"

"School? Like, people school? With real people in it?" Dalia asked, amazed.

"Of course! We'll need a backstory to come with us. This year Alice and Rosalie have decided they don't want to lay low. If we can act convincingly enough now that we don't lust for human blood anymore, then we can be the, uh, 'popular kids' in the school," said Momma. I jumped up and danced around and hugged everyone. Dessie did the same, and we jumped around and danced for half an hour before Momma made us come to the kitchen for lunch.

"Muffins and a glass of Plasma, isn't that nice?" said Esme. We nodded and dug in.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" screeched Winnie as she ran into the house, wearing Alice's new blue Debenhams high heels. She was also wearing her Alice + Olivia dress as a scarf.

"I'm a Native 'Merican, Mommy!" she roared, pulling on Alice's arm. Alice screeched and picked her up.

"Why are you tracking mud into Auntie Bella's kitchen? You naughty thing, you! Oh, honey let's clean this up now."

Everyone stared at her. Dalia dropped her muffin.

"You're not mad that she got your new clothes all wet in the rain?" I asked. Alice looked at me.

"Guys, she's like, three years old mentally and physically. She can't possibly know the value of good fashion yet!"

We all stared at each other now. Parenting does some weird things to people.

"Anyway. We need to plan our first day of school outfits! Gather around my laptop, let's go to and put together a collage," said Alice. We all ran to the computer and logged in to Polyvore, where you could make fashion collages and even order the clothes. We started browsing through outfits, and Alice picked a tight black tee, a puffy black lace skirt, a gold Dolce & Gabanna bracelet, a silver heart necklace and a turquoise tassel bag with nude pumps. Rosalie picked out a tan loose beach tee, bright red skinny jeans, a grey bandeau, and a brown tassel bag with brown hiking shoe pumps. Mom chose a turquoise tank top with a tie at the back, a black skirt, and a black tassel bag with black flats. Dessie wanted a more casual look so she went with a blue and white striped loose beach tee, ripped pale skinny jeans, a brown pre-worn bag, and white hiking boots. When I was given the reins, I sifted through the clothes and looked at Alice helplessly. She rolled her eyes and guided me to choose a pale blue bandeau, a see-through navy blue tank top with buttons and a collar, electric blue skinny jeans, and a brown bag with neon yellow pumps. I thought it was too ostentatious, but Mom thought it was great, and everyone else agreed. We bookmarked all the clothes and then logged back off.

"Who's up for a spa day today?" asked Esme. We all nodded so we ran into Carlisle and Esme's house, up into the huge spa bathroom and turned the Jacuzzi on full blast. We picked out white swimsuits and climbed in. Dessie poured half a bottle of bubbles in, and we all laughed at her Santa impression.

"So, are the little ones with Jake today?" I asked.

"Yeah. He says he wants to get in touch with his feminine side so he's learning from the girls!" Dessie laughed. I blew bubbles into her hair. We soaked for an hour, talking about girl stuff and laughing. We got out and took off our swimsuits, replacing them with fluffy white towels. We grabbed Alice's nail polish collection and went downstairs for mani/pedis. Rosalie painted my nails a light lilac color, and my toenails a deep purple. Purple was my favorite color in the entire world. Mom painted Dessie's nails powder blue, and her toenails navy blue. Esme did blood red on Rosalie's nails and toenails, and Alice did pink for Esme. I painted Alice's nails white, and Dessie did her toes a cream color. We all high-fived at our new nails, and headed into the kitchen for some prototype Watermelon Serum, which Carlisle had been working on all last week.

"So, is everyone packed and ready? I'd change our flight for tomorrow, but Esme could have her baby any day now," said Alice. Everyone looked at Esme.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience. I'd like to have my baby now, if that's okay?"

"I'd be happy to help out, Esme. I'm sure Dalia would, too," I said. We'd become Carlisle's assistants. When we were old enough, he would send us to medical school and we could become doctors like him. Everyone went up to the infirmary and Esme took her place on the table.

"It's funny, I've watched the girls before me on this table but I never knew how panicky it feels," said Esme nervously.

"If it's okay, I'd rather go help Jacob with the girls. This room… it's too soon," said Rosalie. We all nodded grimly and she fled without a second look.

"Whenever you're ready, Esme," I said, and Dessie took a deep breath, closing her eyes. I knew she was getting in the zone, and I followed suit. I put my hands on her stomach, and thought about how life here was safe, and how the baby would have so much room to move if they could just come out. I thought about Brooke's birth and how easy it was. Soon enough, Esme let out a gasp and Dessie nodded at me.

"We've got a crowning happening! Okay Esme, it's time to push. Here we go, let me lift your towel a bit more. Okay, push!" said Dalia.

Esme pushed hard, and the head came out a bit more. We helped the baby out.

"A beautiful son! Hold on, what's this? Oh my gosh!" I said. There was another baby coming out! I handed the boy to Momma, who washed him in the sink.

"Twins," breathed Dalia as she brought the second baby out. We made sure there wasn't a third, and looked at the second baby.

"A little girl!" I said, nuzzling her head. The baby girl gurgled with laughter and reached for Esme. We put the newly washed babies in Esme's arms, and wrapped the towel around her.

"Ignore the burning in your abdomen, Esme. It's the venom healing you up," Dalia said. Esme grimaced, but she nodded.

"Are you going to name them?" Alice laughed.

"Erica and Adrian," said Esme. She sighed happily. "I only wish that Carlisle had been here."

We all nodded and cooed over the new bundles of happiness. We took them while Esme got changed, finished healing and then handed them to her for some alone time while we got out of our towels and into regular clothes.

"We should take them to the nursery and bring Jake over," I suggested.

"Good idea, Renesmee. Maybe it's not the best idea if the little ones see them just yet, though. Alice can watch them while Jacob visits?" said Esme. I agreed, and Alice darted with me over to her house.

"I hate this whole separate housing thing. But then again, how many people are in our family now?" she said.

"Fourteen and counting," I responded automatically. Since Rose was having twins most likely, we'd have sixteen soon. At least we'd be going to school in no time, so we wouldn't be all crowded in twenty-four seven. Alice sighed wistfully.

"Hey, what's going on? Nice nails, Nessie," Jake said.

"Esme had twins! Come on, bring the girls over. And thanks, Jake," I said, grinning. He smiled right back, and there was a little stirring somewhere in my heart.

"Wait, Nessie. How old are you now?" he asked nervously. Did he hear my heart go funny?

"Uh, fifteen says Carlisle. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, technically, but physically I'm probably twenty by now. I grow a lot," he said.

"You're telling me!" I laughed. We were really close in age all of a sudden. I didn't notice that we had gotten to the nursery in Carlisle's house until I bumped into Mom.

"Oh, hey!" I said. Mom hugged me and we looked at Esme in the rocking chair with her kids. She looked so happy, so serene as if her life was now complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N yooooooooo, hope you like my story. SM owns almost all of dis biznuz. Anyway, still doing the whole Polyvore thing. Toot toot, I'd love for a review if you have the time. Ha ha, okay, I must admit something: I'm a secret Twilight fan. I liked the books, hated the movies until BD 1/2. Ok, I've said it. If you're wondering, I'm also a potterhead. I always shop on Etsy for cute cheap little jewelry, I can't believe some of these people only charge 3 dollars for a bracelet worth 15! Ily, ok I'll shh now. PS Sorry to interrupt the story, sweethearts. I just felt like saying, the story is going to be mostly Jake/Nessie POV from now on. I completed the family (mostly, Rosalie still needs her babies!) so Nessie will be growing up and going to medical school. While Nessie and Dalia are at school, I'll be doing some Brooke/Winter finding themselves in high school, confused about boys, confused about everything in general. Then Nessie will graduate medical school and I'll focus on her again. She'll fly the nest with the man she loves soon enough. Please review and let me know if you want a sequel or two when this baby comes to an end. I could just write them as a continuation of this story. Anyways, I'm no Alice but I see a continuation in the future! If you guys want to see the actual outfits from the story, I'll put an A/N before the chapter to let you know which outfits will be posted to my Polyvore account. I'll tell you my Polyvore account name, as well. You can access Polyvore on the computer or on mobile! Okay, back to the story, sorry to interrupt! P.s I'm probably not going to focus on the babies too much, just Winnie and Brooke. Sorry. It's just way too much to write in and keep track of! P.P.S, almost none of the places in Squamish will be real places. I like making them up better.**

TWO WEEKS LATER

NESSIE POV

It's my sixteenth birthday in a month! I'm so excited. We just moved into the big mansion in the Highlands of Squamish. We are going to start school tomorrow, become Social Royalty and basically be awesome.

"Hey, Nessie!" says Dalia, walking into our room. Nobody really calls her Dessie anymore, but I'm still Nessie.

"Hey, bro!" I say. "Gosh, we haven't seen each other in like, ten minutes!"

She swats me with a pillow. "Turn up the music, loser."

I turn up my computer speakers, and we start singing Mad World by Gary Jules together. We love music, and often sing together. This year we're going to enter the Talent Contest that they hold at the high school, and sing either a song that we write, or a cover of another song.

"Well, our YouTube channel is set up. I did the layouts and stuff this morning," she says. Dalia is becoming quite the tech nerd.

"Gosh, techie. You sure you still want to be a doctor?" I tease.

"What, and give you all the medical glory? In your dreams, butt waffle!" she yells, and we burst into mad laughter.

"What… is… a… butt… waffle?" I gasp. She shrugs and turns on her laptop.

"Go get dressed, it's time to film our intro channel video!" she says, all business. I toss on a grey sweater of Emmett's and some black skinny jeans. She puts on her favorite power blue shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Recording in five, four, three, two," she says, and mouths the 'one'. I smile and begin the video.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Renesmee, and this is Dalia! We're in our new room, in our new house, on our new channel!"

"New things! That's great. So, this channel is going to be a fun one. We're doing Gaming commentary! Also, video diaries. And you can't leave out the singing part!" adds Dalia.

"We write songs, play instruments and do covers!" I say. Suddenly, a four-year old looking Brooke runs into the room.

"Nee! Nee! Dee-Dee!" she yells, and climbs into my lap.

"This is our sister, Brooklyn. She can't say Renesmee or Dalia yet," I explain to the camera. "Right now, she's wearing our sister Alice's new Gucci pumps. Uh, baby, do you want to take those off real quick?"

"Ruh-smee! Dala!" she yells, kicking off the shoes. Alice runs in screaming.

"Brooklyn Marie Renee Cullen! You give me those shoes!"

Brooke merely laughs and runs out of the room, leaving Alice to collect her shoes.

"Well, sorry for that interruption. Three minutes is good enough for this video, this is Renesmee-" I start.

"-and Dalia. Thanks for watching!" Dalia finishes. We turn off the camera and start uploading it to the website.

"Do you think people will hate us?" I ask, worrying.

"Are you kidding? They'll love us," says Dalia, air kissing the room. I can't help but laugh.

"So, do you want to sing our new song for the camera, darling?" I say, dancing around the room. Dalia nods and grabs her guitar. Jasper gave her lessons a few weeks back, and she's been playing like a pro ever since.

I set up the camera and we sit on our swivel chairs. I take a quick look around the room. Our room has pale white carpet, white walls and a white door. The wall opposite the door has large bay windows overlooking the town below. The ground is far below, seeing as we're on the second story of a mansion built on a mountain. The house is pretty far, a few miles away from the residential suburb called Garibaldi Highlands.

The two side by side canopy beds have white frothy curtains, and mine has a lilac duvet. Dalia's has a pale blue duvet. In the corner, we have two tan wood desks with our desktop computers on them. My laptop is lying on my bed, but Dalia's is running while sitting on the night table. The HD camera is on its tripod in front of us getting ready to record. The white slatted door leading to our walk-in closet is open, but Dalia gets up to shut it.

She sits back down and turns the camera on.

A/N, I do NOT, I repeat NOT own any of Marianas Trench or their songs. I don't even have Matt locked in my basement. I promise. Really, I don't. Please don't call the police.

"This is a song that we wrote together. It's called Lover Dearest," I say to the camera. Dalia plays a few chords and I begin to sing.

"This place is a hole, but I don't wanna go. I wish we could stay here, forever alone. This time that we waste, but I still love your taste, don't let him take my place, don't just sit there,"

I begin to enjoy myself even more as I sing with all my passion. Dalia sways with me as I really get into it.

"Whoa, I'm not sick of you yet, is that as good as it gets? I'll just say it, oh I could slip into you, oh, it's so easy to come back into you!"

"I stared for a while, and waited for words, seen but not heard and struggle to try!" Dalia sings, joining in. "My tongue's turning black, but I'll take you back, you're still the best, more or less, I guess!"

"I guess!" I sing loudly.

"Don't you leave me! Whoa, I'm not sick of you yet, is that's as good as it gets?" we sing.

When we finish the song, we say a little message.

"We wrote this song for everyone struggling addiction. Stay strong," I say solemnly. We end the video and, and I turn towards the door.

"Mom?" I say. She's standing there with Dad and they're holding each other.

"Your voices are so beautiful," whispers my dad. I smile shyly and mutter a thank you.

"We came to tell you that Jake just got here. He's in his room now, if you want to see him," says Momma. I screech and run past them downstairs into the basement, which Alice turned into an apartment for Jake, touching things as little as possible to keep the vampire scent minimal.

"Hey, Nessie! Wow, your hair is longer! It's only been three days!" he laughs, getting up from the couch. Jake had been scoping out the area in case of vampires, but he didn't find anything. I look down at my waist. Even though Rosalie cuts it regularly, my hair has gone to my waist again.

"I'm going to keep it at my waist, it's nice like this," I say, hugging him around his own waist.

"Yeah, I like it. I wish I could grow out my hair, but then my coat would get just disgusting."

I think about Jake with waist-length hair, and laugh. He looks at me, a bit hurt.

"No, Jake, I wasn't laughing at you. Look at this," I say, putting my hand on his cheek and show him the mental image.

"Oh my lord, I look like that creepy chick from The Ring!" he laughs. I climb on his back and put my cheek on his.

"Can we go into the forest tonight?" I ask.

"Nessie, that's not really a great idea right now," he says, looking awkward.

"Why? Did you catch a scent?" I say, feeling sad.

"No, but I don't really want your dad ripping all my limbs off."

"Why would he think to do that?!"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe it's the thought of me bringing you into the woods in the dark?" he says sarcastically.

"What's weird about the woods?"

Jake looks at me like I'm crazy. I look back at him like he's a nutter.

"You're being weird. I have stuff to work on," I say, feeling hurt.

"Nessie, wait-"he begins but I turn and run up to my room. I stumble in and flop on the bed. I hear Dalia sit on the bed next to me.

"So, Bella told me about what our story is for the public eye," she says tentatively. I nod into the pillow and roll over.

"What is it this time?"

"You, Brooke, Winnie, Bella, Alice, Emmet, Tanya, Kate and I are Uncle Eleazar and Auntie Carmen's kids, but we're living here with the Cullens because Kate and Tanya are having difficulties. Some family secret thing is going on. Carmen is Esme's best friend in the story, so that's why we're here. The rest of the family are Carlisle and Esme's biological kids," Dalia says.

"Huge families, isn't that a bit suspicious?" I ask her incredulously.

"Not really, apparently large families are normal in Canada."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess."

"So what happened with Jake?" she asks, looking nervous.

"I wanted to see if he'd take me into the woods tonight but he says Dad- I mean, Edward- would kill him," I wail into my pillow.

"I think I know why," she whispers. I sniff and look up at her.

"Edward must have read in Jake's mind! Jake _likes_ you, Nessie!"

"No freaking way!" I whisper, hoping my dad doesn't hear. Dessie grabs me and pulls me under her invisible blanket.

"Way. Can't you tell the signs? He's started noticing you! We can't think about it around Edward, though."

"Well, I've been feeling kind of…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I've been feeling weird and well, I think I like him too. He just…" I moan and put my head in my hands.

"Are you really ready to ruin your friendship with him just yet?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm not ready to date anyone yet. I'm not even in school yet. I want to live a little, first!" I say. She grabs my hand and nods.

"Nessie, you know how you can push your thoughts out?" muses Dalia.

"Yeah, why?" I say uncertainly.

"Well, what if you tried pulling things in?"

"You're crazy."

"No, try it. I'll throw my blanket down and you try it!" she says, and I feel the blanket slip away.

She offers me her hand and I look at it, not ready. She rolls her eyes and grabs my palm. I imagine tugging on the one thing I know best about my cousin, I mean, sister. Her gift, so clear in my head. I imagine using it on myself without her help. Nothing happens, so I let go of her hand. I still feel really weird, though.

I know how Dessie feels, when she just wants to disappear. I know how she gets too embarrassed sometimes, and she just needs to hide out for a while.

I look up at Dessie, but she's gasping and feeling the air around me. What the heck?

"I'm right here, stupid!" I say, but she isn't flinching. I feel really warm, really secure. Then the realization sets in.

Oh. My. God. I'm using Dalia's gift! I borrowed it from her, now it's mine! I throw the blanket down as my dad bursts in.

"Why did I only read Dalia's thoughts for a minute?" he yells, confused. The rest of the family is gathering in our room now.

"Dad," I choke out. "I used her gift. I stole it from her by accident! I'm sorry, Dalia!" I begin to wail. I stole the only thing she has that nobody else does! I'm a terrible, horrible person!

Arms are around me, cold ones, but I don't know who is hugging me. I'm sobbing too hard and apologizing to Dalia. I don't deserve two gifts! I don't even deserve one of them!

"Nessie, stop! I still have my gift! Just, so do you now. That's really cool, by the way. Can you stop crying, please?" says Dessie. Wait, she still has her gift? I peek out from under my lashes and see that Edward is hugging me in his lap and everyone looks intrigued.

"What, are you serious?" I ask. She concentrates for a moment and vanishes from sight. I clap my hands wildly, ignoring the stomach ache that's building in my lower tummy.

"Can you still use both gifts though?" Dalia queries, suddenly worried about me. I put my palm on her cheek and show her all my love for her. She smiles. Here comes the moment of truth, then. I close my eyes, and concentrate for a moment.

"Well, she's invisible for sure," says Alice. I snap the blanket off and look around at everyone. Hold on, what's wrong with me? I'm getting a weird, aching feeling.

"Shit!" I yell and run into the bathroom.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar, little lady!" booms Emmett, though he's laughing. Rosalie tells him to shut up and runs in after me.

"Nessie, I think-"she begins, but I cut her off.

"I know. I just got my period," I say.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N SHOOT I forgot to mention: CHARLOTTE WEBBER PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! Idk if I put an A/N in the first couple chapters, but the Serum/Plasma idea DOES NOT ORIGINATE FROM MY SKULLMONKEY! It came from hers, and it got in my brain and stuck there. So sorry, but she did say in the end of her FABulous story that anyone who wanted to try the idea should do so while giving her credit. I send my congrats to Charlotte, as she became a real author, with real books! Search her up on this site :)**

NESSIE POV

"Well, I think we know why Nessie's gift just got much stronger. It seems to be that when a half vampire reaches their puberty, their gifts become fully unleashed. Renesmee can, with the touch of a body part, take someone's gift into her mind and make a copy of it for future use," says Carlisle.

"So, when I reach, uh, puberty will I be able to do more cool stuff?" asks Dalia nervously.

"Probably you will be able to project your shield without touching a person. Childs' gifts usually seem to work with touch only apparently," says Edward, marveling over me. I smile, keeping my hands under my legs but projecting my happiness and worry over my new condition. Momma- I mean Bella- hugs me tight.

"I bet Dalia gets hers in the next few days, huh?" says Jasper proudly.

"Yeah, Dals, you'd better be on RED alert!" Emmett crows, laughing. Rosalie hits him and Esme hits him harder. We're all sitting in the massive living room, talking about stuff.

Dalia blushes bright scarlet and looks at me for help. I send a rude gesture in a mental image to Emmett. He starts to laugh and Edward gives me a warning look. I smile at him. Whoa, it's getting late.

"Dalia and I should get to bed; we've got school in the morning. Don't stay up too late, vampires!" I chuckle. They all smile warmly at my joke, and I go to hug Momma and Daddy.

"I'm sad to say that this is your last night as my parents for now… Momma, you're my sister and Daddy, I'm just living with you. PLEASE don't do parent stuff at school. Leave all that to Carlisle and Esme, okay?" I whisper to them. They nod sadly.

"The outfits all arrived today. Remember planning them? We'll put them on in the morning!" Alice chirps. I smile at her, then I turn to Dalia. She takes my hand and we run upstairs into our room.

"You're not saying goodnight to Jacob?" she asks me as I get into bed.

"If he wants to talk to me, he'll come in here like a proper man," I huff at her.

"Uh, Nessie, proper men aren't supposed to enter ladies' bedrooms…" she trails off. I throw a decorative pillow at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" says Jake as he walks in. I look up, slightly frostily.

"Looks like it. Well, goodnight anyway. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to school too, remember," he turns and walks out of the room, closing the door. I exchange looks with Dalia and turn off the light.

I blink awake, feeling suddenly cold. It's still really dark, and I see a glint of white in the darkness. My eyes adjust enough to see Alice sitting on my bed in front of me, grinning.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I hiss. "What time is it?"

"It's six AM! Get up; we only have an hour and a half to do your hair and makeup, little sister."

I groan and throw the covers off. She's already pounced onto Dalia's bed and is waking her up. I pull on my fluffy white robe and walk into the bathroom, yawning. Rosalie and Bella are waiting for me, with me and Dalia's makeup kit.

I am subjected to a hot shower, blow dry, style, makeup, and by then the light is starting to pour in. Dalia was not far behind me. We get dressed in our previously chosen outfits and meet up downstairs for a bottle of Plasma each. We finish our drinks and brush our teeth.

"So, who's driving who?" says Edward as we all gather in the garage.

"I'll take Nessie, Dalia, Emmett and Alice. You take Rose and Jasper, okay?" says Bella. I grab Edward's hand for good luck, but then I grin evilly and steal his gift. He roars at me but everyone laughs and we run away. My group climbs into Bella's new 1960 Chevrolet Corvette that Emmett found her and restored. He installed an extra seat in the middle front so we can take five people per car. I climb into the middle front seat, Bella into the driver seat, Dalia takes shotgun, and Emmett climbs into the back with Alice.

We all speed down the mountain, past the ugly yellow buses and towards the local high school. It's pretty big, with about 3,000 students. As we pull into the parking lot, I read the minds of the kids around us.

_Are those kids new?!_

_Wow, this year's going to be a blast!_

_Holy shit, that car is hot! But I like the driver better!_

_Damn, that young one with the reddish hair better look out or I'll snap her up._

_I wonder if that chick is a virgin, she looks like a slut!_

I mentally growl at the last one. Edward's Volvo pulls in behind us and we all step out. It feels natural as I soak up the looks of these humans. I flip my hair and Alice puts her arm around me.

"Welcome to high school," she says. Some fruity looking blonde girl walks up to us and smiles with perfect teeth. Well, perfect for a human.

_Ha, these ones will be perfect to have as my followers. They had better not get more attention than me or they're dead._

"Hiiiiiii, my name is Kelli Monroe. Perhaps you've heard of my dad? Kevin Monroe?" she announces. From the thoughts of the kids around me, she's the queen be here.

"No sorry. Can we help you?" says Alice. Kelli looks furious for a moment.

"Welcome to _my_ school. I'm super popular here. If you want to be in the It crowd, I think you'll want to stick with me."

"I think you'll find that we don't need anyone to make us popular. Thanks for the offer, Cary!" I smile brightly at her.

"It's KELLI," she grits her teeth.

"That's nice," says Dalia, and we all walk inside. There's a rumble behind us, and Jacob speeds into the parking lot on his motorcycle. I see Kelli look him up and down, plaster that simpering smile on her face, then walk over to him. I run up past her.

"Jake!" I yell, and launch myself into his arms. He swings me around and kisses my head.

"Hey, Nessie! Glad you got here before me. I slept in, can you tell?"

"Nope, you're still my Jacob, bread and butter," I say, then realize he doesn't know I can read thoughts. Time to make the best of this.

_Well, I'm glad she's thawed out already. I hate it when she's mad at me. Who's that behind her? _ He thinks. I put a thought in his head accidentally.

"Protecting my territory" was the thought. When he hears it, he chuckles.

"Have you borrowed something of Edward's, love? Oh well. Good to know I'm your territory," he laughs at me. I hear Kelli clear her throat behind me, and turn around to see the whole school looking at us.

"Make out sesh much?" Kelli snaps.

"Jealous much?" I say right back. Jake puts his arm around me and we walk into the school, leaving the crowd laughing.

"Shut up!" yells Kelli.

We all move into the office where we get our class assignments and locker combinations. I have almost every class with Dalia, and quite a few with Alice. Alice is posing as our age to keep an eye on us. On my way to my locker, I bump into someone and hear their heart accelerate.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, looking up at a blonde guy with pale blue eyes. He looks like a male Kelli.

"Don't worry about it, sugar. Hey, I'm Elliot. What's your name?" he says.

"I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie, though," I tell him.

"Nessie. That's a pretty name you have, it matches your face," he looks behind me. I turn around and Kelli is there, sneering.

"Getting around today, are we, _Ruh-nez-mee_?" she glares at me, walking over to Elliot and trailing a long fingernail down his chest. "See this? It's mine."

"Carrie, darling, it's simply unattractive to sneer like some deformed zombie. Halloween isn't for another month or two, isn't it?" I say ever so sweetly.

"It's Kelli, you brainless twit! Come on, Eli, we don't socialize with foreigners here," she snaps, trying to pull him away.

"Oh, sorry Kerrie. Your accent is so… charming? And I'm pretty sure America isn't that foreign. Oh, and you missed a spot with that fake bronzer," I say back to her. By now, a large group has formed around us.

"Watch your back, dolly. Nobody screws with Kelli!" she hisses.

"Well I guess if you change the 'nobody' to 'everybody' and drop the 'with' then your sentence is correct, no?" I laugh. The kids around me all start hooting with laughter. Kelli fumes as she drags Elliot away.

"Who is that girl?" someone says. I turn around.

"Hey, guys! I'm Renesmee Denali," I chirp, just like the intro for our YouTube channel.

"Hold on, Renesmee! You're from that video!" someone yells. What video? They see my confused look, so someone hands me their phone and I look at the screen. It's a familiar webpage.

"Holy crap, our video got two million views?" I say, looking at the Dalia and Renesmee on screen, singing and swaying. "That's so cool!"

Everyone wants to get my number and talk to me now, and I feel suffocated.

"Back off, guys!" booms Emmett. "She's got to get to class now!"

The crowd parts like the Red Sea because my big "brother" is massive. Emmett walks me to my first class, where I gratefully hug him and take my seat next to Dalia.

"Hey, loser. Had any more run-ins with Kelli?" she says, doing Kelli's snobby rich accent.

"Yeah, I practically called her a slut. Oops. So, have you?" I say, laughing.

"Totally. I was talking to Mark from the soccer team and she accused me of being a gold digger. I explained the meaning of gold digger to her, and she sneered that god-awful sneer," she mutters.

"Oh, lord. So, we're sitting with our brother and sisters for lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're sitting like we did at the old school," she says for show. I nod at her like this is normal.

"Did you see Kelli's face when you tackled Jake? She flipped, oh my god. If she thinks she has a chance with Jacob Black, she's insane! We all know he likes diamond girls!" adds Dalia. I laugh at her nickname for vampires. Diamond boys and diamond girls.

"I don't know what the fuck a diamond girl is, but I can get Jacob Black without even trying!" we hear from behind us. I look around and figure out why Dalia was trash talking.

"And I'll have you know, Jacob was totally checking me out today!" snaps Kelli.

"Ew, it's you. Do you mind butting out? Eavesdropping is so creepy. We don't need a stalker, thanks!" snaps Dalia right back. I snort and turn around to see Elliot at my desk.

"Oh, hey Elliot! What's up?" I ask. He grins an adorable lopsided grin.

"Hey, Nessie. I was wondering if I could get your number."

"Of course!" I chirp, writing it down in my notebook and ripping it off for him.

"Thanks. I'll text you when I get my phone back from Mr. Wilanozki." He says and saunters off.

I plop my iPhone down in front of me as a greasy-looking boy tries to copy Eli's saunter as he walks up to my desk.

"Hey, baby," he says in a spitty sounding voice.

"Can I help you?"

"You can give me your digits," he says, adjusting his suspenders. Suspenders? REALLY?

"Sure!" I say, writing down the number for a Drag Queen convention. Rosalie made me memorize the number in case anyone tried to get my cell number and I didn't like them. He grabs the paper and walks over to his awestruck friends.

"Ew, you'll _really _get with anyone!" laughs Kelli, loud enough for the entire class to hear. I roll my eyes and point over at the nerd. He's tapping wildly on the keys to his phone, and then hits send and stares at my iPhone on the desk.

My phone remains completely still. He dials the number and holds the phone to his ear. My phone still remains silent.

"_Drag Queen convention?!_ No! I'm trying to talk to Renesmee- No! I don't want to- uh, hello Ramsey. No, there's been a mista- EW! NO I WOULD NOT! GOOD DAY, SIR! I mean, Madam!" he yells and hangs up the phone. The entire class starts laughing, even Kelli.

The rest of the day passes quickly. I met a sweet girl named Paiden who's in my math class. I gave my number out to three people, Paiden, Elliot and another boy, Derrick.

"Oh, hello kids! How was your first day of school?" says Esme as we all parade into the kitchen, laughing and joking.

"Esme, it was fabulous!" I say, sitting at the table. She passes around bottles of Plasma for us and a Root Beer for Jacob. "There's this mean girl, Kelli. She's so rude, and arrogant!"

"Well, Nessie sure showed her! Thanks, Esme! C'mon Nessie, I want to go make some more music in the hizzie!" yells Dessie. Carlisle and Esme watch us all fondly as we all tousle around and cause a ruckus.

"Kids, shush now! The babies are having a quiet time; they've been fussing all day!" Esme calls over the noise. We quit jollying around and I take Dalia's hand, running upstairs.

"No recording until your homework is done!" yells Carlisle after us. I plunk down on my bed with my backpack and pull my books out.

Dalia and I start gossiping about our day.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that Elliot kid? He couldn't tear his eyes off you! Down, boy!" hoots Dalia.

"Really, he was checking me out? Dalia really! Are you playing?" I ask, doodling the Dark Mark on my notes.

"I'm totally serious right now. Okay, ten bucks tells me that Derrick is not playing for Elliot's team," she laughs.

"What do you mean, Derrick doesn't even play sports!"

"Oh lord, darling you are so thick sometimes. Derrick is one thousand per cent homosexual!"

Oh, now I get it. I nod and chuckle a bit.

"I don't care what team he plays for, I want to be friends with him!" I tell her. She agrees with me. We put our homework away and tidy up the bedroom, opening the curtains wide. Dalia starts setting up her tech stuff while I freshen up my makeup and brush her hair.

"Is my guitar tuned?" she asks. I walk over and check the chords out.

"Sounds like music to me!" I say. She picks up the camera and plops it down on the tripod.

"Recording in five, four, three, two," she begins, then mouths the "one". I put my camera-face on and stare at the lens.

"Hey, guys! Wow, our video got three million views, last time Dalia checked! That's so fantastic and scary at the same time. Our first Sims 3 gaming session should be up tonight or tomorrow," I begin.

"Seeing as we just moved to Canada, we'd like to sing a song by a Canadian band today! We're doing How You Remind Me by Nickleback, but the Avril Lavigne version. This is dedicated to all our new homies at our new school!" Dalia yells, putting a heart in the air with her fingers.

"Yeah, but not Kelli because she was not welcoming towards us," I add.

"Oh well, there's always one. I'm sure her frosty boobs will thaw out!" chortles Dessie, and I swat her.

She strums on her guitar and starts off the vocals.

"Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, whoa," she sings.

"I never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing," I jump in.

"Tired of living like a blind man, sick of sight without a sense of feeling," she sings softly.

"This is how you remind me,"

"This is how you remind me, of what I really am…"

"It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handin' you a heart worth breaking!" we're singing together now, getting into it.

"And I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle! These five words in my head," she takes the reins.

"Scream, are we having fun yet?" I sing louder to provide emphasis. We alternate like this through the whole song, purely enjoying it. At the end of the video, we added a little message.

"We can't wait to start meeting all the great people at our school," I say. Dalia turns off the camera and flips her hair back out of her angular face.

I look up and see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Will people please stop creeping up on us while we're singing?" mutters Dalia. I walk over to Jake and hug him.

"Nessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks me. I wonder what this is about, but I nod anyway. He brings me across the hall, through the sitting room and onto the balcony.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Have I done something to upset him?

"Well, I heard you and Dalia talking. I know you're growing up, honey, but please don't forget who you are," he begins.

"What do you mean remember who I am? I'm Nessie Cullen. YouTube Starlet, singer, social princess, destroyer of Kelli clones!" I say. He's being ridiculous; I know exactly who I am. He sighs sadly and shakes his head.

"I think I'm done here," he mutters and walks back down to the basement. I shrug and rejoin Dalia in our room, gossiping and laughing just like always.

JAKE POV

"What do you mean remember who I am? I'm Nessie Cullen. YouTube Starlet, singer, social princess, destroyer of Kelli clones!" says Nessie. That's just the problem! She's already forgetting how important she is.

She was Renesmee Cullen. First half-vampire with a surviving mother, wolf girl, possibly being hunted by the Volturi this very moment. Does Nessie know what the Volturi is? Does she even give a damn? Alice is stupid for filling their heads with this "Miss Popularity" bullshit. I need to have a serious talk with the Cullens.

"I think I'm done here," I growl and shove my hands in my pockets. It kills me, but I walk away from her. When I get downstairs, I hear her chatting away with Dalia like nothing ever changed. Little Alice runs up to me looking worried. She should be.

"Alice, you're going to march up-"I begin, but Alice interjects.

"We've got bigger problems, werewolf!" she hisses. I'm instantly on red alert.

"Who, what, when, where and why?" I growl.

"Volturi, experimenting with half vampires, for the past year, in Italy because they think they can breed gifted Halflings," she responds as I ask the questions.

"What do we need to do?"

"Stop the Volturi, protect the girls, and protect the Plasma. If Aro can create even more powerful breeds then he will, and that includes using our Plasma to do it. He's taking gifted male vampires and using their sperm on captured females, and raising the gifted children for his army. So far we have a shield that can block _anything _that tries to harm the Volturi. With that to go up against, our gifts are useless. I can't even see them right now!"

"Why would he want Nessie and Dessie?" I ask. Then I realise. Nessie is perfectly capable of bearing a child, with Dessie not far behind. The thought made bile rise in my throat.

"All I know is that they're accusing us of harbouring a criminal, being Dalia. They're still sore over her escape, and this time was inevitable. She's my eldest daughter, Jacob. We protect her, not just turn her over for Nessie's safety. _You got it?!_"

"Whoa, back down, Alice! I'd never turn Dalia away for Nessie. It would kill me, and her. And you, of course," I hasten to add.

"We need to get Renesmee and Dalia back from la-la land. They have to be on their game for this war, not blogging about shoes," adds Emmett as he walks in.

"I suppose we got a little carried away with that," says Alice.

"So are we going to tell them? The girls, I mean," says Emmett. Alice nods.

"Gather the entire family in the living room. This is important!" Yells Alice. We all run to the living room, calling for various Cullens. The babies all sit in their play pen.

Dessie and Nessie looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"The Volturi, as you all know, tried to take Dalia when she was a child," began Edward, who also knew what was going on. "We knew they weren't going to let this one slide. We were beginning to wonder why there was no retaliation, seeing as they already have reason to hate us,"

"So," continued Alice. "Our limited sources have confirmed that the Volturi have been breeding an army of vampires. These are half vampires, bred using humans that had a strong sort of affinity like Bella did, and gifted vampires. If they found out about our babies, or Plasma, we would be dead!"

Esme put a hand to her heart. Nessie looked confused.

"Quick lesson, Renesmee. The Supernatural world is a lot more complicated than it seems, it's not all adventuring through high school and being beautiful," I say. Nessie looks hurt, but she needs to know how it goes around here.

"Aro will try to steal Winnie, Brooke, Erica and Adrian at any cost. Rosalie, he'll steal yours as well," says Carlisle, who's been really quiet this whole time.

"Not to mention Nessie and Dalia. When he finds out about their gifts…" I say.

"They won't! We can't let them. I knew this would happen, so I took the liberty of creating an underground facility where the kids will be safe. We'll need a team of three or four to stay with them, obviously," says Jasper, hugging Alice's waist.

"You can't actually expect me to go through with this? I'm practically seventeen! When Harry Potter was under seventeen, they basically let him into the Order of the Phoenix! Why not me?" Nessie yells.

"Renesmee Carlie Cull-"begins Edward.

"No, Edward. She's right, her gift could turn even Jane into a sobbing mess!" Jasper cut in.

"You're not turning my daughter into a weapon!" snarls Edward.

"Edward, she's my daughter too. At her age, I was making my own decisions. I saw we give Nessie the freedom to choose her role," says Bella. I can't believe she's letting Nessie get away with this!

"I heard that, Jacob Black. I've heard all your thoughts about my current situation. Have you people ever heard of 'finding yourself'? That's what I was doing! The _second_ I change, you all jump on my back about it!" yells Nessie, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to be popular, or end up like Kelli, okay? Is that what you were worried about? Do you vampires trust me that little? All I want is to protect my family. I'm fighting this war, like it or not!"

"Renesmee, we're so s-" Edward begins to apologize.

"Dad, I don't want to hear it. It's fine, really. I think we should pull my ability to the max! I can gather talents from gifted vampires like you, and use them all at the same time!"

"That's totally insane!" I shout.

"No, it's totally genius!" says Jasper. "If anyone wants to let Nessie have their affinity, please stand up."

Bella rises instantly. Alice and Jasper are not far behind. Edward remains seated, obviously seeing as Nessie pinched his gift when she first learned how to do it.

"Me first! It will be so amazing to finally have someone who knows what I'm going through!" chirps Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry for the long-ass chapter 8. I just got so excited it was like asdfghjlkl. SM owns a lot of diz.**

NESSIE POV

"Well, I think we know why Nessie's gift just got much stronger. It seems to be that when a half vampire reaches their puberty, their gifts become fully unleashed. Renesmee can, with the touch of a body part, take someone's gift into her mind and make a copy of it for future use," says Carlisle.

"So, when I reach, uh, puberty will I be able to do more cool stuff?" asks Dalia nervously.

"Probably you will be able to project your shield without touching a person. Childs' gifts usually seem to work with touch only apparently," says Edward, marveling over me. I smile, keeping my hands under my legs but projecting my happiness and worry over my new condition. Momma- I mean Bella- hugs me tight.

"I bet Dalia gets hers in the next few days, huh?" says Jasper proudly.

"Yeah, Dals, you'd better be on RED alert!" Emmett crows, laughing. Rosalie hits him and Esme hits him harder. We're all sitting in the massive living room, talking about stuff.

Dalia blushes bright scarlet and looks at me for help. I send a rude gesture in a mental image to Emmett. He starts to laugh and Edward gives me a warning look. I smile at him. Whoa, it's getting late.

"Dalia and I should get to bed; we've got school in the morning. Don't stay up too late, vampires!" I chuckle. They all smile warmly at my joke, and I go to hug Momma and Daddy.

"I'm sad to say that this is your last night as my parents for now… Momma, you're my sister and Daddy, I'm just living with you. PLEASE don't do parent stuff at school. Leave all that to Carlisle and Esme, okay?" I whisper to them. They nod sadly.

"The outfits all arrived today. Remember planning them? We'll put them on in the morning!" Alice chirps. I smile at her, then I turn to Dalia. She takes my hand and we run upstairs into our room.

"You're not saying goodnight to Jacob?" she asks me as I get into bed.

"If he wants to talk to me, he'll come in here like a proper man," I huff at her.

"Uh, Nessie, proper men aren't supposed to enter ladies' bedrooms…" she trails off. I throw a decorative pillow at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" says Jake as he walks in. I look up, slightly frostily.

"Looks like it. Well, goodnight anyway. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to school too, remember," he turns and walks out of the room, closing the door. I exchange looks with Dalia and turn off the light.

I blink awake, feeling suddenly cold. It's still really dark, and I see a glint of white in the darkness. My eyes adjust enough to see Alice sitting on my bed in front of me, grinning.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I hiss. "What time is it?"

"It's six AM! Get up; we only have an hour and a half to do your hair and makeup, little sister."

I groan and throw the covers off. She's already pounced onto Dalia's bed and is waking her up. I pull on my fluffy white robe and walk into the bathroom, yawning. Rosalie and Bella are waiting for me, with me and Dalia's makeup kit.

I am subjected to a hot shower, blow dry, style, makeup, and by then the light is starting to pour in. Dalia was not far behind me. We get dressed in our previously chosen outfits and meet up downstairs for a bottle of Plasma each. We finish our drinks and brush our teeth.

"So, who's driving who?" says Edward as we all gather in the garage.

"I'll take Nessie, Dalia, Emmett and Alice. You take Rose and Jasper, okay?" says Bella. I grab Edward's hand for good luck, but then I grin evilly and steal his gift. He roars at me but everyone laughs and we run away. My group climbs into Bella's new 1960 Chevrolet Corvette that Emmett found her and restored. He installed an extra seat in the middle front so we can take five people per car. I climb into the middle front seat, Bella into the driver seat, Dalia takes shotgun, and Emmett climbs into the back with Alice.

We all speed down the mountain, past the ugly yellow buses and towards the local high school. It's pretty big, with about 3,000 students. As we pull into the parking lot, I read the minds of the kids around us.

_Are those kids new?!_

_Wow, this year's going to be a blast!_

_Holy shit, that car is hot! But I like the driver better!_

_Damn, that young one with the reddish hair better look out or I'll snap her up._

_I wonder if that chick is a virgin, she looks like a slut!_

I mentally growl at the last one. Edward's Volvo pulls in behind us and we all step out. It feels natural as I soak up the looks of these humans. I flip my hair and Alice puts her arm around me.

"Welcome to high school," she says. Some fruity looking blonde girl walks up to us and smiles with perfect teeth. Well, perfect for a human.

_Ha, these ones will be perfect to have as my followers. They had better not get more attention than me or they're dead._

"Hiiiiiii, my name is Kelli Monroe. Perhaps you've heard of my dad? Kevin Monroe?" she announces. From the thoughts of the kids around me, she's the queen be here.

"No sorry. Can we help you?" says Alice. Kelli looks furious for a moment.

"Welcome to _my_ school. I'm super popular here. If you want to be in the It crowd, I think you'll want to stick with me."

"I think you'll find that we don't need anyone to make us popular. Thanks for the offer, Cary!" I smile brightly at her.

"It's KELLI," she grits her teeth.

"That's nice," says Dalia, and we all walk inside. There's a rumble behind us, and Jacob speeds into the parking lot on his motorcycle. I see Kelli look him up and down, plaster that simpering smile on her face, then walk over to him. I run up past her.

"Jake!" I yell, and launch myself into his arms. He swings me around and kisses my head.

"Hey, Nessie! Glad you got here before me. I slept in, can you tell?"

"Nope, you're still my Jacob, bread and butter," I say, then realize he doesn't know I can read thoughts. Time to make the best of this.

_Well, I'm glad she's thawed out already. I hate it when she's mad at me. Who's that behind her? _ He thinks. I put a thought in his head accidentally.

"Protecting my territory" was the thought. When he hears it, he chuckles.

"Have you borrowed something of Edward's, love? Oh well. Good to know I'm your territory," he laughs at me. I hear Kelli clear her throat behind me, and turn around to see the whole school looking at us.

"Make out sesh much?" Kelli snaps.

"Jealous much?" I say right back. Jake puts his arm around me and we walk into the school, leaving the crowd laughing.

"Shut up!" yells Kelli.

We all move into the office where we get our class assignments and locker combinations. I have almost every class with Dalia, and quite a few with Alice. Alice is posing as our age to keep an eye on us. On my way to my locker, I bump into someone and hear their heart accelerate.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, looking up at a blonde guy with pale blue eyes. He looks like a male Kelli.

"Don't worry about it, sugar. Hey, I'm Elliot. What's your name?" he says.

"I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie, though," I tell him.

"Nessie. That's a pretty name you have, it matches your face," he looks behind me. I turn around and Kelli is there, sneering.

"Getting around today, are we, _Ruh-nez-mee_?" she glares at me, walking over to Elliot and trailing a long fingernail down his chest. "See this? It's mine."

"Carrie, darling, it's simply unattractive to sneer like some deformed zombie. Halloween isn't for another month or two, isn't it?" I say ever so sweetly.

"It's Kelli, you brainless twit! Come on, Eli, we don't socialize with foreigners here," she snaps, trying to pull him away.

"Oh, sorry Kerrie. Your accent is so… charming? And I'm pretty sure America isn't that foreign. Oh, and you missed a spot with that fake bronzer," I say back to her. By now, a large group has formed around us.

"Watch your back, dolly. Nobody screws with Kelli!" she hisses.

"Well I guess if you change the 'nobody' to 'everybody' and drop the 'with' then your sentence is correct, no?" I laugh. The kids around me all start hooting with laughter. Kelli fumes as she drags Elliot away.

"Who is that girl?" someone says. I turn around.

"Hey, guys! I'm Renesmee Denali," I chirp, just like the intro for our YouTube channel.

"Hold on, Renesmee! You're from that video!" someone yells. What video? They see my confused look, so someone hands me their phone and I look at the screen. It's a familiar webpage.

"Holy crap, our video got two million views?" I say, looking at the Dalia and Renesmee on screen, singing and swaying. "That's so cool!"

Everyone wants to get my number and talk to me now, and I feel suffocated.

"Back off, guys!" booms Emmett. "She's got to get to class now!"

The crowd parts like the Red Sea because my big "brother" is massive. Emmett walks me to my first class, where I gratefully hug him and take my seat next to Dalia.

"Hey, loser. Had any more run-ins with Kelli?" she says, doing Kelli's snobby rich accent.

"Yeah, I practically called her a slut. Oops. So, have you?" I say, laughing.

"Totally. I was talking to Mark from the soccer team and she accused me of being a gold digger. I explained the meaning of gold digger to her, and she sneered that god-awful sneer," she mutters.

"Oh, lord. So, we're sitting with our brother and sisters for lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're sitting like we did at the old school," she says for show. I nod at her like this is normal.

"Did you see Kelli's face when you tackled Jake? She flipped, oh my god. If she thinks she has a chance with Jacob Black, she's insane! We all know he likes diamond girls!" adds Dalia. I laugh at her nickname for vampires. Diamond boys and diamond girls.

"I don't know what the fuck a diamond girl is, but I can get Jacob Black without even trying!" we hear from behind us. I look around and figure out why Dalia was trash talking.

"And I'll have you know, Jacob was totally checking me out today!" snaps Kelli.

"Ew, it's you. Do you mind butting out? Eavesdropping is so creepy. We don't need a stalker, thanks!" snaps Dalia right back. I snort and turn around to see Elliot at my desk.

"Oh, hey Elliot! What's up?" I ask. He grins an adorable lopsided grin.

"Hey, Nessie. I was wondering if I could get your number."

"Of course!" I chirp, writing it down in my notebook and ripping it off for him.

"Thanks. I'll text you when I get my phone back from Mr. Wilanozki." He says and saunters off.

I plop my iPhone down in front of me as a greasy-looking boy tries to copy Eli's saunter as he walks up to my desk.

"Hey, baby," he says in a spitty sounding voice.

"Can I help you?"

"You can give me your digits," he says, adjusting his suspenders. Suspenders? REALLY?

"Sure!" I say, writing down the number for a Drag Queen convention. Rosalie made me memorize the number in case anyone tried to get my cell number and I didn't like them. He grabs the paper and walks over to his awestruck friends.

"Ew, you'll _really _get with anyone!" laughs Kelli, loud enough for the entire class to hear. I roll my eyes and point over at the nerd. He's tapping wildly on the keys to his phone, and then hits send and stares at my iPhone on the desk.

My phone remains completely still. He dials the number and holds the phone to his ear. My phone still remains silent.

"_Drag Queen convention?!_ No! I'm trying to talk to Renesmee- No! I don't want to- uh, hello Ramsey. No, there's been a mista- EW! NO I WOULD NOT! GOOD DAY, SIR! I mean, Madam!" he yells and hangs up the phone. The entire class starts laughing, even Kelli.

The rest of the day passes quickly. I met a sweet girl named Paiden who's in my math class. I gave my number out to three people, Paiden, Elliot and another boy, Derrick.

"Oh, hello kids! How was your first day of school?" says Esme as we all parade into the kitchen, laughing and joking.

"Esme, it was fabulous!" I say, sitting at the table. She passes around bottles of Plasma for us and a Root Beer for Jacob. "There's this mean girl, Kelli. She's so rude, and arrogant!"

"Well, Nessie sure showed her! Thanks, Esme! C'mon Nessie, I want to go make some more music in the hizzie!" yells Dessie. Carlisle and Esme watch us all fondly as we all tousle around and cause a ruckus.

"Kids, shush now! The babies are having a quiet time; they've been fussing all day!" Esme calls over the noise. We quit jollying around and I take Dalia's hand, running upstairs.

"No recording until your homework is done!" yells Carlisle after us. I plunk down on my bed with my backpack and pull my books out.

Dalia and I start gossiping about our day.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that Elliot kid? He couldn't tear his eyes off you! Down, boy!" hoots Dalia.

"Really, he was checking me out? Dalia really! Are you playing?" I ask, doodling the Dark Mark on my notes.

"I'm totally serious right now. Okay, ten bucks tells me that Derrick is not playing for Elliot's team," she laughs.

"What do you mean, Derrick doesn't even play sports!"

"Oh lord, darling you are so thick sometimes. Derrick is one thousand per cent homosexual!"

Oh, now I get it. I nod and chuckle a bit.

"I don't care what team he plays for, I want to be friends with him!" I tell her. She agrees with me. We put our homework away and tidy up the bedroom, opening the curtains wide. Dalia starts setting up her tech stuff while I freshen up my makeup and brush her hair.

"Is my guitar tuned?" she asks. I walk over and check the chords out.

"Sounds like music to me!" I say. She picks up the camera and plops it down on the tripod.

"Recording in five, four, three, two," she begins, then mouths the "one". I put my camera-face on and stare at the lens.

"Hey, guys! Wow, our video got three million views, last time Dalia checked! That's so fantastic and scary at the same time. Our first Sims 3 gaming session should be up tonight or tomorrow," I begin.

"Seeing as we just moved to Canada, we'd like to sing a song by a Canadian band today! We're doing How You Remind Me by Nickleback, but the Avril Lavigne version. This is dedicated to all our new homies at our new school!" Dalia yells, putting a heart in the air with her fingers.

"Yeah, but not Kelli because she was not welcoming towards us," I add.

"Oh well, there's always one. I'm sure her frosty boobs will thaw out!" chortles Dessie, and I swat her.

She strums on her guitar and starts off the vocals.

"Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, whoa," she sings.

"I never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing," I jump in.

"Tired of living like a blind man, sick of sight without a sense of feeling," she sings softly.

"This is how you remind me,"

"This is how you remind me, of what I really am…"

"It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handin' you a heart worth breaking!" we're singing together now, getting into it.

"And I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle! These five words in my head," she takes the reins.

"Scream, are we having fun yet?" I sing louder to provide emphasis. We alternate like this through the whole song, purely enjoying it. At the end of the video, we added a little message.

"We can't wait to start meeting all the great people at our school," I say. Dalia turns off the camera and flips her hair back out of her angular face.

I look up and see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Will people please stop creeping up on us while we're singing?" mutters Dalia. I walk over to Jake and hug him.

"Nessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks me. I wonder what this is about, but I nod anyway. He brings me across the hall, through the sitting room and onto the balcony.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Have I done something to upset him?

"Well, I heard you and Dalia talking. I know you're growing up, honey, but please don't forget who you are," he begins.

"What do you mean remember who I am? I'm Nessie Cullen. YouTube Starlet, singer, social princess, destroyer of Kelli clones!" I say. He's being ridiculous; I know exactly who I am. He sighs sadly and shakes his head.

"I think I'm done here," he mutters and walks back down to the basement. I shrug and rejoin Dalia in our room, gossiping and laughing just like always.

JAKE POV

"What do you mean remember who I am? I'm Nessie Cullen. YouTube Starlet, singer, social princess, destroyer of Kelli clones!" says Nessie. That's just the problem! She's already forgetting how important she is.

She was Renesmee Cullen. First half-vampire with a surviving mother, wolf girl, possibly being hunted by the Volturi this very moment. Does Nessie know what the Volturi is? Does she even give a damn? Alice is stupid for filling their heads with this "Miss Popularity" bullshit. I need to have a serious talk with the Cullens.

"I think I'm done here," I growl and shove my hands in my pockets. It kills me, but I walk away from her. When I get downstairs, I hear her chatting away with Dalia like nothing ever changed. Little Alice runs up to me looking worried. She should be.

"Alice, you're going to march up-"I begin, but Alice interjects.

"We've got bigger problems, werewolf!" she hisses. I'm instantly on red alert.

"Who, what, when, where and why?" I growl.

"Volturi, experimenting with half vampires, for the past year, in Italy because they think they can breed gifted Halflings," she responds as I ask the questions.

"What do we need to do?"

"Stop the Volturi, protect the girls, and protect the Plasma. If Aro can create even more powerful breeds then he will, and that includes using our Plasma to do it. He's taking gifted male vampires and using their sperm on captured females, and raising the gifted children for his army. So far we have a shield that can block _anything _that tries to harm the Volturi. With that to go up against, our gifts are useless. I can't even see them right now!"

"Why would he want Nessie and Dessie?" I ask. Then I realise. Nessie is perfectly capable of bearing a child, with Dessie not far behind. The thought made bile rise in my throat.

"All I know is that they're accusing us of harbouring a criminal, being Dalia. They're still sore over her escape, and this time was inevitable. She's my eldest daughter, Jacob. We protect her, not just turn her over for Nessie's safety. _You got it?!_"

"Whoa, back down, Alice! I'd never turn Dalia away for Nessie. It would kill me, and her. And you, of course," I hasten to add.

"We need to get Renesmee and Dalia back from la-la land. They have to be on their game for this war, not blogging about shoes," adds Emmett as he walks in.

"I suppose we got a little carried away with that," says Alice.

"So are we going to tell them? The girls, I mean," says Emmett. Alice nods.

"Gather the entire family in the living room. This is important!" Yells Alice. We all run to the living room, calling for various Cullens. The babies all sit in their play pen.

Dessie and Nessie looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"The Volturi, as you all know, tried to take Dalia when she was a child," began Edward, who also knew what was going on. "We knew they weren't going to let this one slide. We were beginning to wonder why there was no retaliation, seeing as they already have reason to hate us,"

"So," continued Alice. "Our limited sources have confirmed that the Volturi have been breeding an army of vampires. These are half vampires, bred using humans that had a strong sort of affinity like Bella did, and gifted vampires. If they found out about our babies, or Plasma, we would be dead!"

Esme put a hand to her heart. Nessie looked confused.

"Quick lesson, Renesmee. The Supernatural world is a lot more complicated than it seems, it's not all adventuring through high school and being beautiful," I say. Nessie looks hurt, but she needs to know how it goes around here.

"Aro will try to steal Winnie, Brooke, Erica and Adrian at any cost. Rosalie, he'll steal yours as well," says Carlisle, who's been really quiet this whole time.

"Not to mention Nessie and Dalia. When he finds out about their gifts…" I say.

"They won't! We can't let them. I knew this would happen, so I took the liberty of creating an underground facility where the kids will be safe. We'll need a team of three or four to stay with them, obviously," says Jasper, hugging Alice's waist.

"You can't actually expect me to go through with this? I'm practically seventeen! When Harry Potter was under seventeen, they basically let him into the Order of the Phoenix! Why not me?" Nessie yells.

"Renesmee Carlie Cull-"begins Edward.

"No, Edward. She's right, her gift could turn even Jane into a sobbing mess!" Jasper cut in.

"You're not turning my daughter into a weapon!" snarls Edward.

"Edward, she's my daughter too. At her age, I was making my own decisions. I saw we give Nessie the freedom to choose her role," says Bella. I can't believe she's letting Nessie get away with this!

"I heard that, Jacob Black. I've heard all your thoughts about my current situation. Have you people ever heard of 'finding yourself'? That's what I was doing! The _second_ I change, you all jump on my back about it!" yells Nessie, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to be popular, or end up like Kelli, okay? Is that what you were worried about? Do you vampires trust me that little? All I want is to protect my family. I'm fighting this war, like it or not!"

"Renesmee, we're so s-" Edward begins to apologize.

"Dad, I don't want to hear it. It's fine, really. I think we should pull my ability to the max! I can gather talents from gifted vampires like you, and use them all at the same time!"

"That's totally insane!" I shout.

"No, it's totally genius!" says Jasper. "If anyone wants to let Nessie have their affinity, please stand up."

Bella rises instantly. Alice and Jasper are not far behind. Edward remains seated, obviously seeing as Nessie pinched his gift when she first learned how to do it.

"Me first! It will be so amazing to finally have someone who knows what I'm going through!" chirps Alice.


End file.
